Stunning in every world
by TheEvilRose
Summary: One shots. AU. OQ. They can be children, they can be actors, they can be whoever they want to be but they can't fight the chemistry that's between them, because they're soulmates and they'll always find the way to be togther
1. FATE

FATE

Daniel was gone and she felt that part of her soul was gone too. They've been together for almost seven years, he was her whole world and in one moment it was ruined. All because of the stupid drunk driver. There was no chance for Daniel to make it.  
They planned their future together, house, children and in one moment it all shattered. They even started trying for a child, but it seemed the fate didn't want her to be left even with the smallest part of her only love.  
The past half year they spent on giving up on the contraception and trying really hard. Their relationship was on the stage when they were sure they wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives and it was the best moment to have a child. Her carrier wasn't threatened so she could get pregnant without worrying about her job. But she didn't.

And now here she was. Sitting in the waiting room of the sperm bank waiting for her appointment. Daniel was dead, true, and because of that she needed someone to love in her live, someone to be with her in her loneliness.  
When she finally entered the room and started looking through the pages of donors' catalogue not exactly knowing what or rather who she was looking for. All the pages looked the same :  
Height, eye color, hair color, ethnicity.  
All besides one. Caucasian, 5'11, blue eyes and light brown hair man. There was no picture of him but she knew that those were the features she wanted her potential child to have. Perhaps because the mix of them and her own look made what Daniel looked like. And she more than anything crawled for him back in her life.  
She still had some time to decide whether she was sure to do this, after all it was going to change her forever. But she already knew, the moment she imagined her beautiful baby, it didn't matter the child would never be Daniel's, she knew she was going to love it unconditionally even of the child is never going to meet it's father.  
She was going to do it.

Five years later

"Rose, don't run so fast" she shouted trying to catch her daughter. Her four-year-old was overly active. But she wasn't mad at her at all, because she was the most precious little human being. As for her age her little girl was really smart and Regina could admit she was the cutest child she'd ever seen and it wasn't because she was hers. Her shoulder-length black curls perfectly framed the chubby rosy cheeks on which, every time she laughed, formed adorable dimples. But the thing she adored the most were her daughter's eyes. They had the color of the bluest of oceans so deep and so blue that every single person that passed them on the street looked at her little girl with awe. And those few things, the dimples and eyes made Regina wonder how handsome must her father be.  
"But mommy, we're going to be late!" tried to explain the girl with her adorable voice. They were going to zoo, it was Saturday noon, there was no chance they were going to be late anywhere, but still, she couldn't say no to those blue orbs.

"Could you just slow down a little? I'm sure there won't close the zoo until we get there" she said with a smile to which her daughter answered with her dimpled one. So she took Rose's little hand in her own.

She loved all the Saturdays, because those were the days she didn't work and she could spend them with her daughter. They always went to the cinema or just sit at home playing games, reading stories or just telling about the previous week's events, but that day was special, because it was going to be her daughter's first time at the zoo. So when they entered the facility the girl's already big eyes became even bigger. She looked with awe at every animal trying to capture theirs every feature.

"Is she a queen, mommy?" asked Rose pointing at the lioness.  
"What do you mean honey?"  
"Ms Blanchard said that lion is the king of the animals, is she the queen then?"  
'She's definitely too smart' thought Regina with pride.  
"I guess so" she answered "Maybe we should find her the whole court then?" she proposed and immediately saw the sparkle in her daughter eyes.  
So they started looking. Rose was overly excited trying to make up the function for every animal in their kingdom. She run from one place to another and Regina couldn't keep up with her. While going from giraffes to rhinos her daughter ran onto a man.  
He was wandering alone amongst families with children and school trips, visibly daydreaming. Regina approached him but suddenly she realised something. He was Caucasian, around 5'11, had blue eyes and light brown hair. He was really handsome. What was more when her daughter started talking to him he smiled and it was very clear he had dimples.  
'Stop it' she reprimanded herself 'There are many men that match that description.'

"I'm sorry for my daughter" she started apologising "I should have kept her from running onto strangers" she said with shy smile.

"So she's yours?"

"Yes, she's" Regina answered with pride.

"Robin isn't stranger mommy" said Rose making both adults laugh.

"Of course he isn't" said Regina still with smile on her face "You know him for the whole five minutes."

"You see, it's a long time" admitted girl not understanding her mother's sarcasm "Do you want to be my friend?" she asked visibly amused man.

Rose was so friendly and easygoing with others and it really made Regina think what an amazing man her father must be.

"I'm looking forward to it m'lady" he said with gentleman's tone.

"You heard, mommy?" said excited girl "I'm m'lady!" she was at the moment probably the most excited four year old on the area.

"But I think I won't disturb your time together, I'm sure your daddy is waiting for both of you" he said but the answer wasn't the one he was waiting for.

"There is no father" said simply Regina not wanting to talk about that with the mam she just met.

"I'm sorry" said Robin visibly abashed.

"Oh. He's not dead... I think, we actually don't know him.."

When she said that Robin's mind went crazy. He reminded himself about the time five years earlier when after losing the love of his life he decided to make more sense for someone, to make someone's life happier by giving that someone something the most valuable in the whole world - a child.  
And right there looking at that little girl with blue eyes and dimples, which were his blue eyes and his dimples he just couldn't help himself from thinking that fate wanted them to meet.

"Do you believe in destiny Regina?" he asked realising that he sounded really cheesy. But he didn't care because before him stood beautiful woman with a little girl which was probably his daughter, so he decided to take the risk and leaned closer to kiss her


	2. FATE pt 2

**FATE was supposed to be one-shot (like all the stories in this one) but after recieving few requests I've decided to write second (and last!) part of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

He kissed her. He doesn't even know her and still he decided to kiss her. At first she was so shocked that she didn't even think this all through and kissed him back. He tasted really good. But after a moment her senses came back to her. She'd met him five minutes earlier, she didn't know anything about him, just his name - Robin. And the fact that he was handsome, like really really handsome, but still it wasn't the reason to exchange salvia on their first encounter. Not to mention her daughter watching them in awe, it was probably the first time she saw her mother THAT close to any man.

"Are you two dating now?" asked the girl innocently.

And it was enough for them to finally pull away.

"Of course not honey, why did you think so?"

"Because you kissed and when I asked you once if you're dating uncle Graham you said you don't because you don't even kiss" explained four-year old.

'Shit' thought Regina.

Robin just observed them with amusement. Although it was all connected with him, he felt like the two girls didn't need him to have this conversation. Rose was sure that now her mother and him were going to live happily ever after and Regina couldn't stop but blush awkwardly trying to persuade her little one that it doesn't work that way. Because it doesn't, it seemed he needed to persuaded of that either. He felt instant pull towards that woman and her daughter since the moment he laid eyes on them. And somehow he felt that she liked him too, after all she returned his kiss.

"Why don't you continue to look for the rest of the lioness court?" Regina encouraged Rose. "Me and Robin need to discuss some adult stuff" and the girl politely run towards baboons.

"What did you mean?" she asked but seeing his puzzled look explained "When you asked if I believed in destiny?"

"I must be sounding like the crazy man and I probably am one" he started. "But when I saw you two, the face of your daughter, seeing her being the age she is and getting to know that you don't know her father, I just made the connection in my head and they lead me to one conclusion."

"And what that may be?" she asked, but seeing her look he couldn't stop himself from thinking that she knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"Well, six years ago I had really hard time" he said and she knew it was going to be long story so she lead them to sit on the bench nearby. "The love of my life died, she had cancer and she was pregnant with my child. She was 5 month pregnant when she passed away and the doctor said they couldn't save the baby, it was too early for it and it surely would die, so I lost my whole family at once. I didn't know what to do with myself. I started drinking, spent whole days in bars, lost my job and soon all my money. I was the wreck.

"But when my mother got sick I decided to do something in my life, so I packed all my things and came here to help her. She had Alzheimer's, she didn't remembered much, but enough to know who I was. I found the job here at one of schools as PE teacher and we lived together for few months. In her conscious moments she had only one plea: grandchildren. It was the saddest thing, because I had no heart to tell her that Marian was dead and there was no way for her to have grandchildren, at least not in the nearest future. After some time, when I started making some money I put her in the facility for people like her. Right now she is on medications and sometimes has her better days...

"But going back.. After making as much peace as I could after losing my love and child I started thinking about the way to make my mother's wish come true. And then I found that ad about sperm bank" when he said the last words he saw Regina's eyed widened, she somehow saw that coming. "At first I thought it was stupid, after all there was no chance for me to ever meet the child, but when I thought about the potential mother and her happiness I decided to take the risk and so I did.

"So when I saw you two today and seeing so many my features in your daughter I decided to take my chance" he ended his story.

"Well" it was now her turn to talk "I guess you might not be wrong, in fact I think you might be right..."

His eyes widened in shock and something that looked like flicker of happiness.

"It seems that we were in very similar situation. I won't tell you the story of my life, and I definitely won't tell you about my loved one, because it still hurts. But I can tell you about us trying for a child, unsuccessfully and him dying and me being so desperate for a child that I went to sperm bank. And when I saw you today, a Caucasian, 5'11, blue eyes and light brown hair man, looking at my daughter with her eyes and smiling with her dimples I thought that the universe was cruelly joking at me, but after all my first impression wasn't wrong."

When she finished their eyes locked once again. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was the mother of his child, in the moments of his sorrow she was carrying their daughter under her heart, she gave his mother the granddaughter from her dreams. Could she be more perfect? Looking at her again, eyeing her raven hair cascading on her shoulders, seeing her perfect chocolate eyes, trying to capture every little detail on her face from the beauty spot near the corner of her mouth to the sexy scar on her upper lip, the answer was simple she was the vision, she was perfection, and judging by the way she was looking at him, she was into him just as much as he was into her.

So maybe after all they could start dating?

...

**That was it, I'm NOT planning to write continuation for that, but feel welcomed to send me your prompts for different stories**

**Send me favs/revs and let me know what do you think about my writing!**


	3. LONELINESS

LONELINESS

**Basing on the prompt by** _EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel: Well it would be some kind of Rapunzel story. Regina is locked up by her mother and one day Robin enters the tower and they fall in love. Regina gets pregnant and Cora finds out. The main piece of the oneshot would be the haircut/headshave._

**I added something from myself to that prompt, so it's modern world Rapunzel OQ story :)**

She was smart and beautiful. She has every feature that the man would look for in his woman. But nonetheless she was lonely. Because her mother wanted her to be protected from all the evil of the world and because such beauty should be hidden as potential temptation.

Her only entertainment was brushing her hair, the dark locks so long that it reached her knees.

It was 21st century and she didn't have any connection with the world, no internet, no tv, just the view from the 55th floor window.

Every workday the teacher would come to her to tell her about what the world looks like and to keep her educated. But it wasn't enough for her, she wanted to touch every flower she was taught about, feel the texture of every animal and feel the blows of wind or raindrops on her skin.

But she wasn't allowed.

The only pleasure her mother allowed her to have was music. And not only listening to it but also learning. On Mondays the teacher came and taught her playing piano and singing. She was really good at that, but what was it for if she couldn't share her talent with others?

So she just sat on the sofa brushing her hair and sang one of many ballads. Only for herself.

...

Robin was bored. His work as waiter wasn't something he wanted to do in his life. Especially when he served the wealthiest. It was the 55-floor building, on lowest part there was restaurant and hotel and in the highest there lived royalty, as he liked to call them.

Every day looked the same, take the orders, give them food, be nice to get high tips. But he wanted more, he wanted adventure. Adventure every eighteen-year old was looking for. Adventure he was not going to experience as the waiter.

...

That day wasn't different from the others. She just sat near her food elevator waiting for the dinner to come. Waiting for food was always the moment of anticipation when she practiced the new songs that she learned. So she waited and sang until the little elevator's door opened. Then she just ended the song, took the food out and started to eat it.

...

"Where does that food go?" asked Robin as the elevator went up.

"To the highest floor" answered one of the cooks "Nobody knows who lives there, it's top top secret" and that really interested Robin.

Maybe it was the adventure he was so desperate to experience. Still looking at the elevator's door he started to measure it in his head and according to his calculations it would be just enough for him to get in. When he entered the empty shaft he heard something from upstairs. When he focused more on the sound he recognized it was female singing. But it wasn't just any primitive voice. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

After exciting the shaft he asked one of cooks "When will the next meal be served there?"

"At 7pm."

He had exactly 3 hours until then and he needed a good preparation. After all there was a girl over there, so he needed to look good.

He was a handsome young man, his deep blue eyes were ideally matched with sandy hair and stubble that he was so proud of.

...

To Regina that day went incredibly slowly. It was Wednesday so no music lesson, no mother's visit, just her sitting alone, playing piano and occasionally reading a book. Not very fascinating, but luckily it was coming to the end.

Precisely at 7pm she waited outside her food elevator worrying for the last meal that day. But when the door opened what she saw inside was the last thing she suspected. There were not only her sandwiches and tea but also a young man, as she could say around her age.

...

When the door finaly opened he was relieved, it was really tightly there. But the view was totally worth his suffering. The girl before him was the vision. Definitely the most beautiful creature he had seen in all his life.

"Who ate you?" they asked in unison. But seeing her confused look he decided to answer first.

"I'm Robin, I work in the restaurant downstairs" he said as if it explained his visit. "I'm a waiter and I thought you need to be well served" he continued with nonchalant smile.

"I'm Regina" she managed to say. "And as you can see I live here."

"But why is your presence here such a mystery?"

"I haven't left that place since I was five" she answered add of it was the most normal thing.

"But why?"

"Because of my mother, she wants to protect me from the world outside. She says that such beauty must be preserved. But I don't even know if I'm THAT pretty, because I can't compare my looks with anyone else's."

"Oh, believe me, you ARE that pretty" he said averting her gaze.

"Thanks" she answered shyly. Robin was the only man she saw in her whole life (not counting her father who passed away when she was five) and she was really nervous about this encounter.

She found him really attractive, but what could she day about man's attractiveness when she could not see anyone else. But still something about his look told her he was handsome.

So they talked. Robin told her about the outside world and she was telling him all she knew about music, which really was the only topic for her.

The time went fast and before she could tell it was midnight, but any of them was ready to say goodbye.

"I'm afraid you need to go" she was the first to get brave enough. "My mother comes in the morning and she wouldn't be pleased if I don't get my beauty sleep" seeing his sad face was torture. "But you can come every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday at the same time you came today" after she said that words his face was enlightened by the beautiful smile which showed his adorable dimples.

"I will m'lady" he said and after that he entered the elevator.

When he left she felt sadness, but also weird tingle in her stomach as if the butterflies decided to reside there.

She was smitten with the boy.

...

He would come three times a week on days she said he could come. He introduced her to modern world's wonders, imitated for her raindrops and windblows and even brought her snow when winter came.

Slowly they were falling in love with each other. Their first kiss happened month after he first came to her. At first it was awkward, it was the first time for both of them, but when they finally found their rhythm their lips couldn't be parted as if they were meant to be connected.

So the relationship slowly evolved, there was no hurry in their action, after all they were young, there was no rush, especially when she wasn't going anywhere.

Her 18th birthday was supposed to be special though. That day they were going to have sex for the first time. They agreed on the hour he was supposed to come, so that he wouldn't bump into her mother.

...

When February 2nd came they both couldn't wait for the night. Robin tried to do all his job the best way he could and Regina tried to act naturally with her mother. As every year she got new books and script with notes of new songs. They talked over tea, but she was distracted all the time looking outside the window at the rooftops of other skyscrapers.

"You want to go out again" it was more the statement than question.

"I always want to go out, mother" she answered. "There is a big word out there, places to visit, people to meet. Have you ever been to Europe?"

"Well, no..."

"And it's because of me, because you keep me here like some kind of treasure. What if I belong outside?"

"Nonsense, Regina" Cora tried to calm down her daughter. "I'm just trying to protect you. The world is dangerous, full of traps you don't want to be caught in. Believe me, nothing good can happen to you there. You would meet only misery and sadness"

Regina knew that she couldn't discuss with her mother, even if her arguments were rational Cora would deny any word she would say. So she just tried to end the conversation and waited for her mother to live the apartment. When it finally happened she opened her wardrobe in search for a dress for the special night. Looking at all her clothes she wondered why did her mother buy her so many of them if she couldn't show them to anyone, they were just like her music lessons, unneeded. Well, not entirely, after all they lured Robin to her. At the thought of the boy she blushed. They known each other for no more than half an year but they cared for themselves deeply and she couldn't even imagine her life at that moment without him.

When the time for Robin to arrive she was ready, wearing her flowery black dress with little make up and smell of her apple and cinnamon perfume. When the elevator came up the boy wasn't looking worse. He was wearing black suit, hair stylized and the smell of forest (as he told her before, she couldn't tell, never been in the forest before) surrounding him. They both were perfect. He gave her one red rose, kissed her hand and lead her towards the sofa. They started by lazy kisses, slowly deepening them until they both reached their moment of readiness. At first there was lot of touching and exploring their bodies. First time she came was with his fingers and when she thought it couldn't get better he slowly entered her. She gave away few moans of pain, but when he kissed her sweetly all the pain seemed to disappear, there was just love.

When they finished they just lied there, limbs entangled heavy breathing and the smell of sex around them. They were happy, they were loved, they were together. In that exact moment nothing could break their beautiful moment. So, out of tiredness, they both fell asleep.

...

Time went by, it was March, winter was slowly giving up and letting the spring take its place. All the flowers were blossoming in beautiful colors. The plants were becoming more green. Animals woke from theirs slumber. Everything was becoming beautiful, except from Regina. She was sick, it was the worst infection she'd ever suffered from. She was pale, exhausted, she threw up literally everything no matter if it was in the morning or in the evening. She even wrote the note for Robin 'Don't come, I'm sick. R.', but it only made him want to come to her more.

"What's the matter, lovely?" he asked with caring voice.

"Stomach flu.." she managed to say and rushed towards the toilet.

He was really worried about her state. He had doubts about her diagnosis. Well, she only threw up, stomach flu had many more symptoms. And he had his reasons for doubts, or to be more precise, one reason - their night together 7 weeks prior.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked visibly abashed.

"You know you can..."

"When.. when did you last bleed?"

"Yesterday I cut myself with the paper.."

"Not like that" he interrupted blushing and gesturing towards her lower parts.

When she finally understood what he was suggesting her lips formed 'O' and she started shaking her head in denial.

"My mother will kill me, and then you" she said sobbing. "We're already dead Robin."

"She can't be so bad..." he tried to comfort her. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"She won't! She'll start her speech about the negative effect the outside world has on me. And when I'll prove that it isn't negative in any way she won't listen to my arguments and in the end I'll know that she was right, even though right now I am sure this" she said pointing at her flat stomach "isn't wrong in any way."

"I'll be here for you, Regina. I'll be with you during the conversation with your mother. You know why?" she shook her head with question in her eyes. "Because I love you and I want to be with you more than anything."

After his words tears started falling down her cheeks. He loved her. She knew he did, but it was the first time he admitted it aloud. And she was so happy.

"And I love you too" she whispered and leaned to give a soft peck on his lips.

For the rest of the night they just laid on the sofa cuddling. She felt asleep in his embrace. But when they woke up in the morning there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the shout took away the rest of slumber from them.

The encounter with Cora Mills happened faster than they'd thought. And to make matters worse the wave of nausea came on Regina at that exact moment, so she quickly rushed towards the bathroom.

"I'm Robin" he simply answered. "Hello?" there was no way for him to cheer up the situation he got into.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Sitting?" he answered in a way that only eighteen-year old boy could answer, knowing that it wasn't any good reply.

When Regina came back to them and her mother looked at her they could see unbelievable anger. Seeing her daughter pale, with shadows around her eyes and smelling vomits from her after catching her with the boy didn't left her any doubts.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked too calmly for Regina's liking.

"It would appear so..."

"GET OUT!" Cora snapped in Robin's direction, but seeing no reaction she repeated, this time lauder "I SAID GET OUT!" and after that he ran towards the door.

"I have no idea how did he get here, but I'll make sure he won't enter your rooms ever again" started Regina's mother. "But right now I need to speak to you, young lady! How could you be so reckless and let that boy destroy your pureness. Look at you! I told you that meeting outside world wasn't going to bring you anything good, but of course you didn't listened. Just tell me one thing, why?"

"Because I love him!" proudly exclaimed Regina.

Cora just laughed at that "Love is weakness, my dear. It only brings misery. I once loved your father and what did it brought me? Sadness over his death and loneliness."

"But it doesn't have to be like that, mother" Regina tried to convince her. "You just have to meet him and you'll see."

"Neither of us is going to meet that boy ever again. We'll go to the doctor an he's going to took that thing out of you."

"No! How can you be so cruel?"

"I'm not cruel, darling. I'm just doing what's the best for you. I'm your mother, I would never hurt you!"

"You'll never be successful in keeping him away from me! And you definitely can't take our child!"

"Are you so sure about that? Well let's see if he will be interested in you ever again if I take from you your most precious feature! If he accepts you then sure, go away, but if he doesn't, then you'll stay in here forever!" and with that words she took the scissors from the table and cut Regina's hair just above her ear.

The girl tried to move away, but it only made matters worse because Cora managed to cut more or less half of her hair. Being so angry Cora just left the apartment leaving her daughter alone with her tears and scissors on the ground next to her.

She looked awful. Her beautiful curls that were with her for all her life were gone, well half of them. But looking at herself in the mirror she took the scissors and ended her mother's work cutting the rest of the hair. She looked like not-well-shaved boy, no exactly the boy because she was pregnant, but her hair was gone, and so seemed her soul. She felt empty, all her happiness seemed to fly away along with Robin who definitely wouldn't want her like that.

But she couldn't be more wrong.

...

He couldn't think about anything else than her. Was she alright? Had her mother treated her well? Could he already go back to her to comfort her? Is she going to let him in? There were many questions in his head, but he needed answers to all of them. He waited few hours to be sure that Cora was already away from Regina. And then he went on the 55th floor.

What he saw wasn't anything he expected. Regina was lying on the ground sobbing and right next to her lied two big piles of hair. Just then did he realize that it was cut from her head. Something that mattered to her the most was taken from her and as he could see she was shattered.

He approached her and hugged her tightly. She was shaking and couldn't stop tears from coming down her face, but apparently his touch soothed her.

"Why are you still here?" she asked when she was cal enough for him to understand her.

"What do you mean?" her question was weird.

"Well, my hair is gone, there is nothing valuable left in me, so why are you still here?"

"Do you think I was with you because of your hair? If you do, you're wrong! I was with you because I wanted to be with you, because with every hour I was more in love with YOU, not with your hair. When I came here minutes ago the first thing that got to me was that you were sad, not that your hair was cut!"

"Really?"

"Really! And it means I want to be with you no matter what and I'm going to be a great dad to that creature inside you because I already love it with all my heart and the reason is that that little one is a part of you" and he kissed away all her fears.

I would say they lived happily ever after, but who knows? They were eighteen, they just went into the adulthood and they were going to be parents. No one said it would be easy. But they knew one thing. As long as they were together they could survive anything. Even the childbirth or being rejected by their own parents.

But they tried. Their daughter was the most precious little girl they ever saw. She was the fusion of their best qualities and they weren't trying to keep her away from the outside world, because she knew that nothing good could come out of it.

**I hope you liked it! I tried to do it my way and I guess I succeeded, so if you like me to write ore stories like this (AUs are my favorite) send me your prompts!**

**Favs/revs are welcomed :)**


	4. REALISATION

Based on the prompt by **otpprompts: **_Imagine that your OTP have been part of the same friend group since they were kids. Person A one day gets to really looking at Person B, and though they'd always thought their friends weren't bad in aesthetic appearance, it's surprising to them that they really, really think that Person B is actually quite attractive, and begins to develop a slight squish/crush on Person B._

_Twist: Person A brings this up with Person B to find that Person B was thinking the same thing about them._

...

It was Friday night and as usual they were going to meet at the pub. They which meant MM and David, Emma and Killian and also not-coupled ones like Tink, Regina, Ruby and Robin. It was their weekly ritual since they got to know each other which was very long time ago. Most of them met at the very beginning of the elementary school so it's been already around 15 years of acquaintance for them. And of course they knew each other very well. All the drinks were always ordered by the first person who got there (which usually was Robin as the British gentleman), because it was clear what would the rest want. On their Fridays' meetings all the secrets were revealed and all the sins uncovered.

That meeting wasn't going to be any different. As usual Robin got there first already waiting for the bartender to take his order: red wine for MM, whiskey for David and himself, rum for Emma and Killian, apple cider for Regina and Green Fairy for Tink. The beverage choice made them call one of their friends Tink and after some time it stuck to her and they hadn't used her real name anymore. While waiting for the rest of the group Robin started slowly sobbing his drink, they definitely wouldn't mind, after all they had all the night for drinking.

When the first person came he had already finished the first glass of whiskey. That first person was Regina, as usual.

"Sorry I'm late" she said, as usual, even though she was just in time.

"Not a problem at all, M'lady" he answered with a big smile.

They both were the most punctual people out of the whole group. He couldn't tell he didn't like the fact of being alone with her for the couple of minutes. They had known each other for ages and had many common topics for conversation. So they just sat there drinking their beverages and talking. But when the hour passed and there still was just the two of them they started getting suspicious. Their friends were usually late, but not that late.

Regina called Emma and Robin called David but none of them answered.

"So, I guess we are left alone" she said.

"I guess you're right" he answered and for a moment there was a big silence between them, as if the perspective of being alone with each other for the whole night took their speech away from them.

In that moment of silence he looked at Regina. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. But that night she seemed to be the most beautiful creature ever. Of course he'd always known about her beauty, but she was his friend, he knew her since he moved from England, she helped him get accustomed to American lifestyle. And he observed her changing from the ugly duckling to the beautiful creature before him. He remembered her as chubby seven-years old shy girl, then as a teenager with braces on her teeth and glasses. But the woman before him was the vision. Her slim figure enveloped with tight black dress shoving all her curves. She looked incredibly sexy and Robin felt that his heart fastened its rhythm by just looking at her. He never really drew her closer attention during their meetings because they usually formed two camps: men and women. But right then, being left with just her, he was shocked he didn't realise what a big treasure he had in front of his own eyes the whole time.

…

Regina saw the way he looked at her. There was desire in his eyes. And finally she was happy, finally he saw her as a woman, the attractive one. She was trying so hard for so many years for him. She loved him since the elementary school. She tried having other boyfriends but they weren't Robin. Few years ago she thought that with Daniel she finally would forget about her childhood love but it isn't that easy when you meet your crush every Friday. And here they were, sitting at the opposite ends of the table for eight. Him looking hungrily at her and her blushing under his gaze.

"It's too bad their drinks will be wasted" she tried to break the silence.

"Who says they will?" he asked with grin.

"You want us to drink all of them?" she was shocked, not that it was much, but because all of them drink different kinds of things and mixing all that stuff couldn't be a good idea.

"Well, I'm not going to drink that alone, M'lady" when he said that she blushed, it was the effect of him calling her 'M'lady', as far as she knew he wasn't calling that way anyone else, so she felt special because of it.

"Okay" her words shocked her, was she out of her mind. Her usual choice was one apple cider for the whole night and still she felt tipsy afterwards, but drinking apple cider, wine and Green Fairy? That wasn't going to end well for her.

…..

"We are cruel" stated MM.

"No, we aren't" Emma tried to convince her friends "We are just helping them see what we all know."

"And what that might be?" asked David.

"That they love each other!" this time it was Ruby answering.

"Do they?" Killian joined David in his ignorance.

"Of course!" all the women answered in unison.

…..

After drinking her apple cider Regina felt the alcohol working in her body. She looked at Robin and saw only the most handsome man she had ever met. She felt incredible pull towards him and she needed to stop herself from approaching and kissing him.

…

Robin also felt more tipsy with every passing moment. And looking at Regina wasn't helping at all. When she ended her first drink he could see her look changed. There was desire and hunger in it. Desire and hunger for him. And he again started wondering why he had been blind for all those years.

While looking at her he realised that in fact he wasn't blind. Any of his relationship lasted not longer than few months, he had no idea why, until then. It was because of Regina, because of the instant subconscious pull he felt towards her. He loved the Friday meetings. He loved the fact that he could meet all his best friends. He loved going there instead of going for the dates with his girlfriends. He loved going there because it was his only opportunity of seeing Regina. He loved going there because they always were there before everyone else and for few minutes could talk alone. He loved going there because… Then the realisation hit him. He loved going there because he loved her. And it wasn't the friendly kind of love, it was the love that man feels for the woman.

He needed another drink.

…

Regina decided that night was the one when she would tell him how she feels about him. After all they were both adults. For god's sake they were 22, it was the highest time. And either he will want to end their friendship or he will just politely tell her to forget about the last couple minutes and they would drink again.

Every scenario in her head was rather negative, so she decided that no matter what he would say it can't be worse than her own ideas. So when he got himself another drink (she still was sipping MM's wine) she decided to speak.

"I need to tell you something" she started.

"In fact I need to tell you something either, that's why I'm drinking so much…" that was weird. "I need to find the courage, because I just realised that myself, but waiting any longer makes no sense, I've waited long enough" the stream of words escaped his mouth and Regina still couldn't understand what was it all about, but decided to let him finish.

"Well, Regina. We've known each other for many years and we've been friends all this time, but I'm afraid I can't be your friend any more" when he said that, tears started running down her face. "Let me finish Regina, I can't be your friend any more because I want to be something more. I know I might be a little too late, but would you like us to try to be together?" after finally ending his sentence he drank his whole drink at once trying to avert her gaze.

The tears that were running down her cheeks were the tears of happiness. She'd been waiting for that moment since they were children. She'd dreamed about it, but never had she imagined that it would actually happen. So she just nodded happily.

"Is that yes?"

"Yes" she collected her whole courage, sat next to him on the couch and leaned to connect her lips with his. He eagerly answered her kiss.

"I think I might be in love with you" he said with the smile.

"Well, I know that…" she said giving him one more kiss.

…..

"Maybe we should call them?" asked MM unsurely.

"No, give them some time" answered Emma. "And besides, I have better idea. Why don't we go there to see how are they doing" she said with mischievious grin.

"That's my lass" Killian came to her from behind and gave her the kiss on her neck.

"Let's go then!"

…

"I told you!" exclaimed happily Emma looking at Robin and Regina sitting on one couch and making out.

"So, it's our doing?" asked David.

"Not entirely, but, I guess you can say that. If we came here today, they wouldn't be doing what they're doing right now, they'd probably dance around each other for months."

"So good job, and thanks Tink."

"Tink?" asked both men.

"I'm the fairy after all, I felt it with my magic."


	5. FEAR

Based on the prompt by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel: _Kindergarden AU where it's Regina's first day at kindergarden and she is scared that the other children wouldn't like her because her mother is the mayor. Cora tries to encourage her daughter that everything will be fine but the other kids pick on her at lunch time because she is so small and because of Cora. Robin comes to her rescue and helps her and they are immediatly smitten. _

...

She was three and it was the highest time for her to go to the kindergarten. Until then she met other children her age, but being mayor's daughter wasn't easy, even for three-years old. Parents were cruel when they told their children not to play with her and soon she became the child that always plays alone on the playground. So going to the kindergarten for the first time wasn't easy for her, because of the perspective of spending there few hours without her older brother's protectiveness. Henry Jr. was a real blessing for her. He was ten and always tried to persuade other kids into playing with her. But, unfortunately, at his age he wasn't allowed to go with her, because he had to go to school.

"Mum, I don't want to go!" exclaimed scared Regina.

"Regina, don't be scared. I understand it's your first day, but believe me it's going to be just fine" Cora tried to encourage her.

"But they won't like to play with me!"

"Then tell them you're the mayor's daughter!" chuckled Cora.

"They won't like to play with me because of that!" cried little Regina.

Cora was shocked, but decided to leave that topic for the upcoming parents' meeting at the facility. She just took her daughter to her group. It was the time for Regina to make friends with children at her age, not only her brother. She was aware that her daughter was introvert towards others, but it needed to end. Regina was supposed to be regal, to be worth being called the mayor's daughter.

"Regina, I'm going to leave you now with other children. You surely will be all right. Don't be scared, there is no reason to be" Cora tried her best to convince her daughter, but seeing the tears in girl's eyes couldn't stop herself from going into the mayor-mode. "Don't cry, you know what your name means?" Regina just shook her head "It means 'the Queen', so you're the queen, and queens are not afraid of going to kindergarten, you understand?" Regina tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve, but her mother managed to take the handkerchief from her bag and gave it to the girl. "Now go there and meet other children" she said while opening the door to the room already full of three-years old.

Regina was scared. There were many children her age, but nobody she knew. They all told her their names, but there were too many of them. She only managed to remember Emma, Mary, David and Robin. And the reason she remembered them wasn't very pleasant. It all started when she wanted to play with the Snow White doll. It was limited edition and since it appeared at the stores she tried to persuade Cora to buy it for her, but she didn't agree. And here it was, one of the toys in the kindergarten standing alone on one of the shelves. She approached it with awe and was just about to touch it when Mary came to her.

"You're not allowed to play with it!" she screamed into Regina's ear causing her to shorten her already small form.

"Why?"

"Because you're not Snow White" what she said made no sense for Regina.

"You aren't Snow White too!"

And that caused Mary to press her lips together. She was angry.

"My mother was right, I shouldn't even speak with you!"

"Why?" asked Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Because your mom is a mayor and nobody likes her, you're just like her!" and with that she took the doll with her and went to her best friend Emma to play.

Regina was sad. It was her first day and she already wasn't liked. And this all because of her mother, as usual. The day was just beginning and she was going to spend there many more hours, so it wasn't easy. Later was only worse. When she tried to sit next to David during one of the games Mary and Emma just came to her and shouted that it was their place. As she could see Mary had a thing for David, but Emma's reasons were a mystery for her, maybe it was because they were friends?

Lunch time was the worst though. Regina knew she was little, too little for her age, but she didn't know that reaching for her sandwich was supposed to be as challenging as it actually was. The table was quite tall and food she wanted to get was on the farthest end of it. So trying to reach for it was difficult.

"Thumbelina has the problem?" mocked her Emma.

"Could you help me?" asked Regina trying to sound convincing.

"NO WAY!" was the only answer that Emma gave her and it was followed by the giggle of the whole clique.

Regina wanted to cry. She was small and she was hungry and her only opportunity for eating something wasn't in her perspective. The tears started streaming down her face, she wanted to go home.

"Which one do you want?" she heard a boy's voice behind her.

"What?" she shyly turned in his direction. He was taller than her (which wasn't hard), had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and adorable dimples. He seemed likeable.

"Sandwich" he just said.

"I don't know, I am just hungry…" she said wiping tears from her cheeks.

The boy just handed her the sandwich and smiled in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I'm Robin" he said still smiling and showing her his deep dimples.

"I'm Regina" she answered still shyly don't believing in his good intentions and waiting for him to do something wrong and laugh at her. But he didn't. On the contrary he seemed to make her like him.

"Don't worry about them, they are mean for everyone, especially the new kids."

And the rest of the day they spent together. They played, talked and acted like they knew each other since always. And when Cora came for Regina they just couldn't be parted.

"See you tomorrow" he said goodbye to Regina with smile.

"See you" she answered with a grin that Cora saw never before on her daughter's face.

After all, the boy was nice and quite pretty.

And yes, she really liked him, perhaps in the way that Mary liked David…

…..

_So that's it. Hope you liked it. I'm aware that's not the way of how three-years old speak, but truth be told I'm not a children person and I was never in the company of English speaking children, so sorry for that._

_Favs/revs are welcomed._

_I'm waiting for other prompts._

_:)_


	6. DESIRE

_It's based on my idea _

_Enjoy the reading_

_I don't own OUAT_

…_.._

They were working in the same building. Regina on 17th floor and Robin on 23rd. Every morning they saw each other in the elevator. The situation remained the same for the past two years since she started working there. Without exchanging any other word that 'good morning', 'hello' or 'good bye'. But with sending glances full of desire in each other's direction.

He was handsome and she was beautiful there was no need to hide that. The attraction was mutual, but any of them was brave enough to make the first move. Until one day.

….

She was late, she couldn't be late, because if she was she won't meet _him_ in the elevator. It was stupid but she felt the pull towards him even though she didn't even know him. But his blue eyes were so magnetic she couldn't stop thinking about him. And their everyday meeting had became the ritual for her. The ritual she wasn't willing to give up because of her stupid broken alarm clock.  
She was supposed to start work at 8 am but she entered the building at 8:13, so she quickly rushed towards the elevator. After the click the elevator's door opened.

…..

He was late, only because of his own stupidity. Not charging his phone wasn't a very good idea, especially when his only alarm clock was set on his phone. Being late for work wasn't really a big deal for him. The worst thing was that he won't meet_ her_. He already missed the apple scent filling the small space inside the elevator, her scent. But clearly that was not one of those days when they stole glances. So he just rushed towards the elevator, after all it was already 8:14 and he was really late. Luckily the door hadn't closed after the last person that went into the small room so he just went into it heavily breathing.

…..

And so here they were in the elevator, but this time alone. For the first time there were just the two of them.  
"Hi" he managed to say.  
"Hi" she answered blushing.  
Their eyes locked again, this time there was no one to hide behind but still the looks remained. That was until he took one step towards her and she hadn't stepped back. Their faces were just few inches apart. Any of them could deny the mutual attraction, so it wasn't surprising when they both leaned into the kiss. It was heated and full of desire, just like them for the past months. It would last much longer if the melodious tune hadn't announced they arrived on 17th floor.  
"I, uhm, have to go" she said without stopping kissing him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, M'lady" he answered with last peck on her lips as the door opened and she left.  
After all being late wasn't as bad as they thought.

…..

_This one was rather short, but I didn't wanted you to wait any longer :)_

_Tell me what do you think, leave fav/rev_

_If you have any interesting ideas for the stories leave them in the comment, if I like it I may write it :)_


	7. INVOLVED

Loosely based on the prompt by otpprompts: _Imagine Person A and Person B live in the same apartment complex and never talk. They both use an IM and video chat site/program. They stumble across each other and talk all the time and eventually start to get close and flirt and such. A and B start to video chat, they talk about life, but never show their faces. One day, they both agree to show their faces and the reactions follow._

...

She didn't have time for relationships. She had a well-paid job where she spent the biggest part of her time. She was a mayor of their not-so-big town. And she worked on the computer. All the matters needed to be transacted via email, so most of her time she was using Internet.  
Her laptop became her best friend and just like her, had already been through many things, but she had the sentiment for it. Well, maybe not that day, that day she wanted to throw it away along with her few girlfriends.

**DO YOU WANT TO TALK?**

The first message came when she was in the middle of writing an email about the project of changing the town's lighting system. She didn't even remember that her friends was so thoughtful and decided to create her the account on one of the chat portals. They were all drunk and at that moment thought it was excellent idea, and luckily for Regina there wasn't anyone eager to write to EvilRegal108. Well, at least not until then. His username was TheOutlaw.

She was really tired and sitting over this project started wearing her out of her all strength, so writing with this so called 'outlaw' couldn't make her any harm. Well, they didn't know each other and probably would never meet in real life, so they was no real danger.

_YES, WHY NOT? _

**WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

**WHY ARE YOU ON THIS CHAT, WHEN YOU COULD YOUR SPEND TIME WITH SOME HANDSOME GENTLEMAN ON THE ROMANTIC DATE?**

_WELL, IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO BE HERE AND, IN FACT, I FORGOT TO DELETE THIS ACCOUNT. AND SPEAKING OF HANDSOME GENTLEMAN, I'D GLADLY GO IF THERE WAS THE OPPORTUNITY…_

She instantly regretted her openness towards this stranger.

**IT WASN'T YOUR CHOICE?**

_MY FRIENDS THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO CREATE THIS ACCOUNT, AND AFTER THAT NIGHT I FORGOT IT WAS CREATED AT ALL.._

**SO, YOU'RE THE PARTY TYPE?**

_NOT AT ALL. IT WAS ONE OF OURS LADIES NIGHT OUT, OR RATHER IN, SINCE IT WAS AT MY PLACE._

**I ALREADY LIKE YOU :)**

She instantly blushed. She didn't know this guy, but their conversation was natural for her and somehow talking with him came very easy for her, which wasn't normal for her.

_THE FEELING IS MUTUAL :)_

**I'M GLAD TO KNOW THAT. ANYWAY HOW ARE YOU DOING?**

_GOOD, IT'S NICE TO HAVE A LITTLE BREAK FROM WORK_

**SO, YOU'RE AT WORK?**

_YES, BUT I DON'T MIND CHATTING :) HOW ARE YOU?_

**IT'S ALWAYS GREAT WHEN YOU CHAT WITH SUCH STUNNING PERSON AS YOU.**

_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME…_

**BUT I FEEL LIKE I DO.**

_IT'S GOOD TO SEE THAT :)_

**SORRY, BUT I NEED TO END FOR TODAY :( I HOPE TO TALK TO YOU THE OTHER DAY.**

_YOU CAN COUNT ON ME_

The conversation ended, but the smile on Regina's face remained. That was the best part of her day and at that moment she was glad her friends created her account on that chat page

…..

After few months Regina was still talking to mysterious TheOutlaw. They were becoming good friends and they could tell each other everything.

Even while riding the elevator she kept chatting with him. And living in the high apartment building it wasn't hard, considering the fact she was living on one of highest floors. Sometimes she could see one of her neighbours from lower floor also smiling with his adorable dimples to is phone. It seemed the happiness was infectious in their building. She was glad for him, but she felt a little pang of jealousy. Before she started the conversations with TheOutlaw she secretly adored the handsome man from the lower floor. His dimples and blue eyes always made her imagination go wild.

_ARE YOU THERE?_

**OF COURSE M'LADY, FOR YOU ALWAYS :)**

_DID YOU EVER HAVE SOMEONE YOU'VE ALWAYS LIKED BUT WAS TOO SCARED TO APPROACH?_

**ACTUALLY, YES. MY NEIGHBOUR IS QUITE THE ATTRACTIVE WOMAN, BUT I GUESS SHE ISN'T MY LEAGUE.**

_WELL, WE'RE IN SIMILAR SITUATION, MY NEIGHBOUR IS VERY HANDSOME TOO. BUT WHEN I SAW HIM TODAY IT WASN'T AS BAD AS ALWAYS, WELL, IT WASN'T AS BAD SINCE WE STARTED CHATTING. TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I REALLY LIKE YOU._

**THE FEELING IS MUTUAL M'LADY.**

_I WAS THINKING, THAT MAYBE WE COULD START TALKING, LIKE NOT WRITING, BUT ACTUALLY HEARING OUR VOICES?_

**I THINK IT'S A REALLY GOOD IDEA. SO, NOW?**

_NOW._

After a moment she heard the ringing sound and accepts the call.

_HI._

At first she is shy. But still, her voice was as raspy and harsh as usual and she could hear him heavy breathing at the sound of it.

**IT'S GREAT TO FINALLY HEAR YOUR VOICE M'LADY.**

He said that with the amazing British accent that made _things _to her ovaries.

_YOUR VOICE ISN'T UNPLEASANT TO HEAR EITHER._

**SO, WE'VE BEEN WRITING FOR A WHILE NOW AND I NEVER GOT TO ASK YOU ABOUT THE EVILREGAL THING..**

_THERE ISN'T MUCH TO TELL. JUST THE PEOPLE IN MY OFFICE LIKE TO COMPARE ME TO THE EVIL QUEEN SOMETIMES._

**AM I SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAID OF YOU?**

_NOT AT ALL, I JUST HAVE MY MOMENTS, THAT'S ALL. AND HAVING THE JOB I HAVE IT ISN'T HARD._

**COULD YOU FINALLY TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR LIVING? BECAUSE THIS AND YOUR NAME ARE THE MOST MYSTERIOUS PART OF OUR ACQUAINTANCE.**

_I PREFER IT STAYS THAT WAY FOR NOW. I LIKE BEING ANONYMOUS FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE. IT'S REFRESHING. WHAT ABOUT THEOUTLAW? WHERE DID IT CAME FROM?_

**WELL, SINCE YOU WANTED TO BE ANONYMOUS I CAN'T TELL. IT'S CONNECTED WITH MY NAME. **

_OKAY, I WON'T BOTHER YOU WITH QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS ANY MORE. WELL, AS LONG AS IT ISN'T CLIDE OF SOMETHING_

He chuckled at that.

**NO, IT'S NOT. **

….

And they kept talking like that. Regina being constantly pulled towards that stranger with sexy British accent and him feeling shivers down his spine every time he heard her voice.

They flirted, they told each other about their days, they exchanged jokes, but never saw their faces. At least not until the first anniversary of their first conversation. They agreed on shoving their faces then. It was going to be the first time they looked into each other eyes.

**ARE YOU READY?**

_NOT REALLY, BUT I GUESS I'LL NEVER BE.._

**ON 3?**

_ON 3!_

**1...2...3!**

And they both turned the webcams on. The first reaction that followed was silence. The guy on the other side was her hot neighbour who she never really met in real life. Didn't even exchange 'hi's in the elevator, because of her being afraid of rejection.

**HI…**

The situation was really awkward for both of them. She kept wondering if she was the neighbour he was talking about. The blush hadn't left her face even for a second. But seeing the sparkles in his eyes she could tell that he liked what he saw.

_HI_

**IF I HAD KNOWN EARLIER…**

_HAD KNOWN WHAT?_

**THAT YOU'RE HER..**

_WHO DO YOU MEAN AS HER?_

In fact she was a pretty good idea, but wanted him to say that aloud.

**WELL, MY SEXY NEIGHBOUR**

As he said those words the smile greeted his face.

_WHY WE WERE SO STUPID? I MEAN BEFORE WE EVEN STARTED CHATTING? WE LIVE IN THE SAME BUILDING, AS IT SEEMS WE LIKED EACH OTHER EVEN BEFORE WE KNEW WE DID. WE MET FEW TIMES A WEEK IN THE ELEVATOR AND WERE TOO SHY TO EVEN TALK._

**BY WE YOU MEAN THAT I'M THE HANDSOME NEIGHBOUR?**

She didn't need to say anything, because she blushed even more than before (if it was even possible). She just shyly nodded her head.

**I HAVE A CRAZY PROPOSITION FOR YOU**

_WHICH IS?_

**WHICH FLOOR DO YOU LIVE ON?**

_32_

**I LIVE ON 16, LET'S MEET HALFWAY **

_OKAY, 24 THEN?_

**YUP**

And they both just rushed towards the elevators like some lovesick teenagers. She went downstairs and him upstairs. When Regina got there he already was waiting for her.

"Hello, m'lady" he said smile never living his face.

"Hi" she was still blushing "it's Regina."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Regina" he said and unsurely stepped closer to her "I'm Robin."

Regina felt that it was her only chance for happiness, the chance she was denying herself all the time, so she just grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips against his. He smelled and tasted like forest. And that scent just overwhelmed her whole being at that moment. She felt that it couldn't be better, but then he returned her kiss.

She needed to thank her friends for that account after all.


	8. UNSCRIPTED

**Based on this prompt: **_Imagine your OTP are actors and on the first day of shooting they have to kiss and that's when they fall in love at first sight._

…..

The script was really good. Regina couldn't deny it. But there was a 'but' of course. It was one of those ready-to-accept the moment she first read it, but there was the romantic plot in it and the guy that played the character she was supposed to fall for was some not-very-known actor at the very beginning of his career. The worst part was that their characters were supposed to kiss in one of the first scenes. Of course she was professional and didn't mind those kind of scenes at all, but the fact that the guy, some Robin, she heard, was on one of his first jobs didn't sound promising for her.

Even before she met this new guy she heard sighing from the whole female crew of the movie. So she figured he must be handsome. But she couldn't believe he was THAT handsome though, he was just some guy, not a big deal.

Of course she was interested in men, but still she couldn't believe that just the physical appearance could make such a great impression on her fellow workers. She couldn't deny that a handsome man was much easier to work with, but she would never just fall for pretty eyes, or at least she had hoped for it.

Or maybe she could?

…..

She knew her script very well, after all she spent last few days sitting over it, making notes and trying to personalize her character as good as she could (which in her case was definitely above average). She had her anxieties towards her partner though. She didn't know how it was possible, but she and Robin hadn't met before the first day of shooting, so she had her predictions that this first day was going to be in fact one of many "first days", because without knowing her partner getting this all to work was going to be really hard.

She was so concentrated on her lines that she hadn't heard someone approaching her from behind.

"Hi" said a mysterious male voice with British accent. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She turned in the direction of the voice to find herself face to face with a man, slightly taller than her (but, considering her high heels, much taller), with blue eyes and sandy hair. She could admit that he was quite the vision.

"And you are?" she asked pretending she didn't know the answer.

"Robin Locksley, at your service, M'lady" he said and bowed before her like she was some kind of monarch.

"If you want to charm me, don't bother…" she gestured towards him to get back to the standing position.

"I'm sorry, M'lady. I didn't want to disturb you" he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Don't apologize, be a grown up man, not a five-year old! If we're supposed to work together you can't act like some scared fanboy" well, he knew she was famous and probably the vision that he was going to work with her made him more nervous, but she didn't want him to act unprofessionally.

"I'm sorry…" he started.

"I said, don't apologize!"

This was going to be hard.

…..

The first scene was easy. Just the usual talk at the bar. At least that's what she thought. Because when they started shooting she could see that in fact he was quite a talented guy. And the chemistry they were supposed to have was real. While acting with him she could experience all the things the crew girls were talking about. He was hot and his eyes, she could feel those eyes seeing through her very soul. Not to mention his dimples. When they talked before there wasn't really occasion for him to laugh, but that scene in the bar when they talked and laughed, his dimples could be seen fully. And that view made things to her. Things she wasn't supposed to feel, but still she felt them.

And waiting for just the next scene in which their characters were going to kiss wasn't easy for her. The woman she played, Lana, was just a drunk girl in the bar and the man Robin played, Sean, was just a drunk guy in the. But neither she nor Robin were drunk and it was really very hard for her to focus on playing her role good when she saw all the features of him that made him as attractive as he wasn't supposed to be.

They changed the scenography for the back of the bar, where Lana and Sean were going to make out against the wall. Of course they were still inside the studio and she regretted they couldn't take this shot outside, so she could breathe with clear air and clear her mind. But unfortunately they were shooting inside, so she just inhaled few times deeply to get ready.

And the scene started. At first they just gently rubbed each other's arms and soon the touches became heated. She felt like she wasn't her character any more, she was just Regina, really horny Regina. And watching Robin she could tell he wasn't Sean either. They were just themselves really wanting to kiss each other.

And kiss they did.

At first it was slow, just gently brushing their lips. But that stayed not for long. It quickly became hungry and needy, and despite the fact they were actors and they wasn't supposed to be any tongue action, their tongues clashed together and it felt so right. When his hands wandered to her breast she didn't objected. And although most of their actions weren't scripted the director also didn't have any objections. It seemed that he thought it was just them interpreting that scene in that way. But after many seconds when they finally parted there couldn't be any doubts they weren't just playing. Regina was blushing and couldn't hold her breath steady. And Robin, well Robin just tried to cover his quite visible erection.

They just kept staring at each other like some teenagers after their first make out session. She felt butterflies in her stomach, the feeling she had last time when she was with Daniel, the feeling she had when she was in love. But she couldn't be in love with this Robin guy, she just met him, she didn't even know him, but still she felt things she wasn't supposed to feel and they felt damn right.

….

**That's all for this chapter, I don't plan to continue this, but I'm looking forward your prompts for other stories (right now I have quite a few in store for U guys, but maybe some of your prompts would be good enough to be written next) :)**

**let me know what do you think, fav/rev/follow, I would be grateful for any sign you read it and you liked it (or not)**


	9. CLUMSY

**Based on this prompt:** _Imagine person B of your OTP is caught in the act of smelling person A's shirt by person A. To appear not like a creep, person B blames the good smell of the detergent and asks where they can get some._

**Yeey, I managed to finish it before the finale**

**so, Oncers, I hope we'll survive the hiatus somehow..**

_..._

How could she be such a slouch? Well, she exactly knew how, but why, out of all the people in their company, it was Robin who she run into with her coffee. Her friend, Tink, would say that it was destiny, but for Regina it was just the bad luck. Robin worked few offices from hers and he was really handsome. Well, in fact Regina was a crush on him since he started working there few months earlier.

He came from England for his internship there and was supposed to stay for the year. Regina already counted there was 148 days left for his leave. Not that it mattered. But well, it did. She knew him for more than half a year and all she could say to him without blushing was 'hi' and 'bye'.

And then here she was with him before her and a big coffee-coloured stain on his white shirt.

"I'm really sorry" she stammered ashamed of her clumsiness.

"It's really nothing, m'lady" he said with a smile that perfectly showed his dimples.

"Well, actually, it's something. I need to clean it otherwise the stain wouldn't let go" she said and almost started unpinning the buttons of his shirt but in the last moment she realised it was unapropriate. So instead she stopped her hand halfway and blushed.

When he saw her actions he just grinned more and started unbuttoning his shirt himself. Seeing that Regina tried averting her gaze and found particularly interesting point on the wall. This was really awkward. But was going to be even more. Moment later he handed her his shirt, but she still tried not to look in his direction. And when she did that she regretted it the very moment it happened. The reason was that he was so well builded, that she just couldn't take her eyes from him. He looked like some freaking ancient god. She remembered every sculpture she saw in the museums she's ever been and he looked just like them. Well, maybe she was idealising him a little, but who could blame her? He was perfect for her since she first laid eyes on him.

"Thanks" she just mumbled taking the dirty shirt from him.

"Don't worry about that, Regina" he tried to enlighten the atmosphere around them. But she already was on her way to the social room.

She cursed all the way. How could she be so clumsy and spill her coffee on Robin? It was normal for her to spill something from time to time, actually she was quite known for that in their office. She even got the figurine of Clumsy Smurf which she proudly placed on her desk. She was the company's masquotte, but at times she could explode, and that's why she got another figurine, of Snow White's Evil Queen. She was the perfect mix of both, but with Robin she was always Clumsy and right then she had to pay for that.

She almost started cleaning it, but before that she decided to put the soap on it she wanted to smell it. She knew he used some kind of amazing perfumes, because every time he walked past her she could feel the amazing scent of it. It was pine with wood and maybe freshly mown grass. He smelled really natural, a little bit like forest and she secretly admired that scent. So she just used the occasion and cuddled her face into the soft material of his shirt. Of course there was the strong aroma of her latte in it, but also all the fragrances she remembered from her earlier observations. She was so overwhelmed by all of this that she hadn't noticed that someone entered the room.

"Enjoying the smell?" she heard Robin's voice and momentarily dropped the shirt on the floor. He was wearing one of their company's advertising t-shirt. In fact it laid so good on him, especially when he had his black jacket on it. Dark green was his color, so the t-shirt was the great choice.

"I'm sorry" she started apologizing. "I didn't mean to drop it" she explained herself and quickly picked it up.

"I just asked if you enjoyed the smell" she repeated with smile.

"Well…" she stuttered. "I wasn't smelling it. Okay, maybe I was, but not in the way you thought I was" her explanations were more and more complicated. "Of course I don't know what you've thought, but I was just admiring the smell of your detergent. Where can I buy it?"

There was no way he would believe that…

"Of course you were…" he said chuckling.

"I guess I'll just start cleaning it…" she focused on the stain on the shirt and put some soap on it.

Then she started rubbing the material to get rid of the stain, but still was averting his gaze, she felt so embarrassed. 'I was just admiring the smell of your detergent' how could she be so stupid?

"Do you need help?" he asked seeing her awkwardness in cleaning. In fact she didn't even realise that she already washed away all the foam and there was just the water pouring on the material. If she was going to wash it that way she would probably hurt the whole shirt.

"I guess I do…"

"Why don't we take it to the washhouse across the street and let them do their job?"

"I think it's a really good idea" she smiled for the first time that day.

"There it is, there is that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes" he said but this time it was his turn to blush awkwardly.

"You do?" she asked smiling even more.

"I guess it's a great topic to discuss over the coffee while my shirt will be washed."

"You're asking me out?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes, well, after all you didn't get to drink your coffee earlier…"

…..

**What do you think about that? Feel free to leave revs/favs or prompts for other stories **

**I have all of your prompts collected waiting for inspiration to come, so don't worry I'll eventually write yours too, after all we have 4 months hiatus and fanfiction is one of the ways to survive it...**


	10. SECRETLY

**Based on this prompt:** _Imagine person A of your OTP is a famous singer and person B is a famous actor, they have been in a secret relationship for years and one day they get into a fight and A writes a song for B, calls them in the middle of their show and plays it for them._

...

They've been doing this for five years now. Him sneaking to her between concerts and her calling him every time she had a free moment during her shooting. And, what was more strange, they managed to keep their relationship in secret. They were both popular and it was really weird that any paparazzo hadn't took a picture of them together yet. But, well, they were cautious. Never going on a dates to public places where anyone could recognize them, never holding hands on the street. It was tiring, but it was worth it if their privacy was secured.

But for Robin it wasn't enough.

He loved Regina more than he had ever loved anyone and he wanted to proudly kiss her whenever and wherever he wanted, he wanted to hold her and touch her all the time, and, the most important of all, he wanted to go on the date with her. He wanted to show her his romantic face and for the first time go on the real date. But of course she wouldn't agree. Because keeping while privacy being a celebrity was priceless and they both understood and respected that.

Well, at least until one day.

….

He woke up as usual, already excited to see Regina later that day. And excited he was for just an hour, because later he left his apartment and headed to the nearest shop. There, on the press stall on the cover of one of the magazines, was Regina making doey eyes to no one other than Daniel Stable and the heading was saying "IS THAT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW CELEBRITY ROMANCE?". He knew that Regina was working with him on her new movie. They were playing a couple there, but it wasn't something he was bothered with. Well, he wasn't before. But seeing the photo of the woman he loved looking at the other man in the way she was supposed to look at him made terrible things to him.

She was his. They were together for five years and she was clear she didn't want to go public with their relationship. And here she was, on the cover of the magazine with the sickly sweet Daniel Stable. He didn't know if this was the truth, he hoped it wasn't, he hoped it was just a behind the scenes photo or the photoshoped one. But if it was the truth he didn't know if he would cope with that.

They needed to talk.

…

Later that day they met. This time it was in the hotel room. He prepared the romantic dinner, but also he prepared himself for the conversation they really needed. He was going to ask her what was going on between her and Daniel and expected her to answer sincerely.

He was early, as usual, the table already prepared, the glasses standing on it and the bottle of wine just next to them. And of course candles in the middle of the table. He needed that afternoon to be perfect. Because Regina was perfect and if anything went wrong the memory of their perfect afternoon would be something he would appreciate. He hoped he won't regret that.

When Regina came she looked as stunning as ever, although he could see that she was really tired. Her hair was collected in the messy bun with Lennon glasses trying to keep all that mess in order and she was wearing knee-length dress with flowery pattern. This was her style, casual but still elegant. This was Regina Mills in private, the Regina he was proud he got to meet and love, not the one that was known to the public.

"Sorry I'm late" she apologized, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry about that.

"It doesn't matter, m'lady" he said with smile and softly kissed her cheek.

She just smiled at that gesture and sat on the chair by the table.

"I'm starving, what are we going to eat?" she asked eyeing all the surfaces in search of food.

He chuckled and answered "Be patient, my dear."

Then he headed towards the door of the room's bedroom and when he came back he was holding two plates with incredibly smelling lasagna.

"I can see I have the competition in making that dish" she smiled at him.

"I learn from the best" he said and leaned towards her to give her a quick kiss before the eating.

"I must say it's pretty good" she said while chewing the first bites "But not as good as mine, you forgot about the pepper" she added with the smirk.

"Well, of course not, you're the queen of lasagna but I tried all my best."

And they continued eating. But as time passed they stopped talking and she could see something was wrong, because Robin tensed and started nervously playing with his cutlery.

"What's going on?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing" he cut her off.

Now she was sure it wasn't just "nothing".

"I can see you act differently" she tried again.

"Well, okay, it's actually something" he said and he took the magazine out of his pocket.

"Really?" she was shocked, that he could see, but he didn't know if it was because he found out or because he believed.

"Yeah, really" he said and already could see that this conversation wasn't going in the good direction. "What's between you and him?"

"Between me and Daniel?" she parroted him and chuckled. "And what's between you and the chair you sit on? Because I guess the answer is pretty the same."

Well, then she was pissed off. How could he even think about her cheating on him. If she wanted she could have done that long before she started working with Daniel. There were many handsome actors she'd come to work with, but she loved Robin and wasn't so stupid and reckless to destroy something they were building for the past five years. But he didn't understood that. And he was going to pay for that.

"So, you sit on him?" he asked in playful tone not knowing what he just did.

"Yes, I sit on him a lot, jealous?" she wasn't playful at all. She was pissed off in the way he had never seen her. And immediately he regretted his words.

"Yes, I'm jealous" he said but this time there was no playfulness in his voice, there was just sadness. But it was too late.

He distrusted her and he was going to regret that.

"I think that maybe we should think about us, alone, let's say for the next month" she said trying to look anywhere but at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should take a little break. No texting, no calling, no seeing each other for the next month" she said. "That's my proposition. I need you to trust me, not accuse for something I would never do."

And she left.

"What have you done, you moron?" he asked himself, but it was already too late.

…

The night that followed their meeting was sleepless for him. He screwed up. He had the most amazing woman that ever existed and he let her go. It was for a month, but if he won't fix what he did he would lost her forever. And he wasn't ready for that.

He was going to use the month as good as he could.

Exactly one month from their argument he was going to play a big concert in the city they lived in at the time. He bought one ticket and sent it to her. After that he began writing. The song must be sincere, beautiful and show his trust and love for her. It must be perfect, just like her.

But of course the inspiration didn't come.

_Five years earlier_

_He was asked to write few songs for the new movie. It was his first offer like this so he tried really hard and the final effect was pleasing. And the songs were accepted and what was more the general audience liked them, so he became more popular. After the premiere screening he was asked for the party with the whole cast and crew. And then he saw her. It was Regina Mills, the most stunning woman in the whole world, she played the main role in the movie. He knew that. But he didn't know that she was so beautiful in real life. But all the media didn't lie, she was even more astonishing in reality than in any movie or magazine he ever saw her in._

_He just stood looking at her in awe until she approached him. _

"_You are Robin Locksley, right?" she asked him with her hoarse voice._

"_Yup" was the only thing he managed to say._

"_The songs you've written are amazing" she complimented him and he felt his insides curling. _

"_Eww, thanks" he said and bite his lower lip._

"_Perhaps you could play something on the party?" she proposed with smile._

"_Well, why not?" he said and tried his luck. "Maybe after that we could go for a drink?"_

"_Okay" she just answered and headed towards others._

_And Robin played. It seemed that everyone liked his music, because they didn't let him leave the stage until the end of the party. He just managed to catch Regina leaving._

"_You still owe me that drink!" he shouted towards her._

"_Yes, I suppose I do" she said with the smile and left the place._

_And they went for the drink and then next and another one. None of them even realized when their drinks became dates and then they were crazy in love with each other._

While going back to the time when he and Regina met his inspiration came. He had a perfect song that described their relationship perfectly. And he hoped it would be enough for Regina to believe him and come back to him. He didn't care he would expose their relationship, damn it all, he wanted to scream to the whole world how much he loved her. The only thing he was worried about was if she was going to come at all.

…

The month had passed and the day of the concert came. He was scared as hell, but he was ready to do this. Since the beginning of the show he was searching the crowd looking for her and he found her. In the middle of one of the first rows. She was wearing her black tank top, the one he loved so much, the one that accented all her features in the best way. Black was her color, as he liked to say to her. He just smiled in her direction hoping she wasn't angry at him anymore. And when he ended one of the songs he stopped playing and started talking.

"As some of you might have noticed we have a celebrity guest amongst you" he said looking directly at her.

He heard few surprised gasps from people from Regina's closest surroundings.

"Or you might not…" he chuckled. "Let's welcome miss Regina Mills" he said and was followed with few screams and 'I love you's from the audience. "If you would be nice enough and come to the stage you'd make me the happiest man in the universe, Regina" this time there was expectation in his voice.

She was shocked but listened and slowly started moving towards him. The people made her enough space to walk, some of them reaching their hands towards her just to touch her ('psycho fans' he thought). When she finally was under the stage he helped her get on it and when she was there he started talking again.

"I was so stupid that I almost let the woman of my life go. But it was the biggest mistake of my life and I don't care what people may think, but I love you Regina and I'm sorry for being the most stupid man on Earth" he said looking at her with hope. "So I've decided to write a song you in hope that you could forgive me. I know we didn't wanted to go public, but I care for you too much to hide it from the world" he ended and started playing.

Just the guitar and his voice. Any other instrument, after all it was the new song and only him from the whole band knew it.

_I won't speak nothing but the truth_

_Don't wanna be lied to either, do you?_

_I've got my assumptions holding me back_

_We're giving it space, 'cause that's what we have._

_But you are enough_

_It's unnatural to go away_

_But I've been broken and I'm still cracked _

_And I don't wanna tell ya all the things that have happened, but I won't lie to ya_

_I wanna go away, but something in my body says 'stay'._

_Let's go to the mountains to hide from all the danger_

_We can write a story that changes how we see_

_We'll build a fire in the cabin, and burn the clothes we came in_

_Somewhere in the city, we'll leave apologies._

_Because you are enough_

_It's unnatural to go away_

_But I've been broken and I'm still cracked_

_And I don't wanna tell ya all the things that have happened, but I won't lie to ya_

_I wanna go away, but something in my body says 'stay'._

_And you are enough_

_It's unnatural to go away_

_But I've been broken and I'm still cracked_

_And I don't wanna tell ya all the things that have happened, but I won't lie to ya_

_I wanna go away, but something in my body says 'stay'.*_

His eyes hadn't left hers for even a moment. He looked at her like she was the universe, and she was, at least for him. And as he could see she wasn't mad at him at all. She was moved, the tears started collecting in her eyes and in the moment he ended singing she embraced him and whispered into his ear "I love you too, you moron".

He felt like all his strength came back to him. He just stood there, on the stage, holding in his arms his most precious possession, his Regina and knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

…

The next day all the newspapers covers were filled with the picture of them hugging with the big question "HOW DID WE MISS THAT?"

*song by Aja Volkman "Frog Prince" ( watch?v=x9t2sckxKe0)

…..

**I hope you liked that. I'm very proud of this chapter and it took me some time to write it properly, but I think the effect is satisfying (at least for me)**

**Let me know what do you think, sent me revs/favs (anything to let me know you liked it)**

**And if you ave any prompts you want me to write sent them to me :)**


	11. CUT

_Based on the prompt by_** EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel**

_Sorry for not posting for a while, but life happened :( this chapter is a little shorter, but I didn't want you to wait any longer ;)_

_Enjoy_

...

Her mother wouldn't understand. And that's why she hadn't told her. She couldn't. She cared for Robin too much to do this. And that's why she kept their relationship a secret. She was still shocked that she managed to keep it so long. But, as always, something needed to go wrong. And that something was her sister finding out.

She was lucky that Zelena was older and wasn't in her school any more, but one time, when she was supposed to be picked from school, she wasn't cautious enough and kissed Robin in front of the building while Zelena was waiting for her in the car.

And of course she told mother.

Zelena was always jealous, because Regina was younger and was always getting everything she wanted. But the thing she was the most jealous of was Regina's hair. The younger sister was lucky enough to inherit their mother's raven locks, while Zelena was redheaded, just like her father. And her red hair just refused to grow any further than shoulder length. So, when she saw her sister's almost knee-length hair her jealousy only grew bigger.

So when she only got the chance to screw Regina's life she gladly did it. She told mother when they got home. No 'hello mother's, no 'we're back'. No. She entered their house with a big "Regina's got a boyfriend!"

And the younger sister didn't even have the chance to explain, because her mother was attacking her with million questions about that mysterious boy. And Regina didn't have other choice than to tell the truth. And it hurt, because since they started dating she knew it wasn't going to last long before her mother would find out and still she hided the relationship from her family. She simply said her mother that she didn't tell her about all of this because Robin was poor and his family had problems, but he was a good boy. But just the information about problems was enough for Cora. The first thing she said to her daughter was that she won't meet that boy ever again. Regina knew it was impossible so she just nodded her head in a false agreement. But in her most scariest fantasies hadn't she seen what was coming next. Her mother left the room only to come back seconds later with scissors in hand.

"Cut it."

It was the only words that escaped mother's lips. At first Regna had no idea what she was supposed to cut, but seeing her mother gesturing towards her hair she gasped in panic. She was asked to cut her hair. No, not asked, forced. The hair she grew since she was a little girl. She didn't even recollect if she had ever been at the hairdresser, she guessed she hadn't. And then she was going to be her own hairdresser. She obediently took the tool from her mother's hand and started cutting her hair strand by strand. She thought cutting it to reach the shoulder would be enough, it was not.

Moment later Cora came to the room with the shaver. The same shaver she always used to trim her father's hair. And seeing that Regina knew it couldn't bring anything good. And while her mother was slowly approaching her she started to sob. The tears were covering her whole face and she couldn't stop the new ones from falling from her eyes.

Her mother started shaving Regina's head. She was ruthless, she wasn't sympathetic to her daughter for even a second. And while doing that she kept repeating "Love is weakness, my dear" and "You'll be better that way". But Regina didn't believe in any of her mother's words. She knew that with Robin she felt stronger than ever, so she just kept nodding her head hoping that her mother would live her alone. And indeed, after she finished hurting her daughter, Cora left the room living Regina crying on the floor.

She stayed in that state for weeks, not wanting to go out, just crying. It lasted so long that she left a big wet stain on the floor. But she didn't care. She just texted Robin 'She knows' and refused to meet him or answer his calls any time he tried to talk to her. But after some time he just couldn't help himself and sneaked into her room through the window.

Of course at first he was shocked seeing his beautiful perfect girlfriend in this state, but it wasn't enough for him to give her up. In fact it was the reason to stay. She needed him the most then. She needed someone's shoulder to cry on. And that someone had to be him. After all he loved her and he didn't care for her hair length, he cared for her, for Regina. So he just sat there with her and tried to soothe her whispering "I love you" all the time and wiping the tears from her face.

The only thing she was able to say through her tears was "Why?" and he didn't know what she meant, but when she asked why did he stay with her he just laughed and kissed away all her questions after what he was asking her "Why shouldn't I?". And she didn't believe in her luck, because, although her mother just had taken from her something really important that made her who she was, Robin still decided to stay with her. She couldn't be more grateful.

And when Robin proposed "Let's run away together" she couldn't find any reason not to. They didn't have any plan where to or what to do, but she didn't care. She had Robin and he was ready to help her get away from her mother.

And they run. They didn't care what their families would say. His parents were alcoholics and her mother was, well, she was her mother and they both didn't regret that decision for even a second.

….

Living on the run was hard, but they had each other, so after all they had everything they needed. And even more. After few years Regina got pregnant and gave birth to their daughter. When their little girl was few weeks old they decided they would come back. Their parents were still their parents and they had the right to meet their granddaughter. Coming back wasn't easy, but running away wasn't either. And they weren't going to stay with their parents forever, after all they had their new life and they weren't going to give it up.

But Cora's reaction to their appearance was the last thing they could expect. When she realized it was them, she genuinely smiled and even complimented Regina's haircut (now shoulder-length). And seeing the little precious human being in the stroller enlightened her face even more and after asking "Is she my daughter?" and receiving positive answer the tears of joy had fallen on her cheeks. The last thing she said was "I'm sorry".

They had no idea what happened to that woman, but they were happy she accepted their family. After all, it was possible for Cora Mills to have a heart.

….

_That's it. I hope you liked it :) (favs/revs would be appreciated)_

_If you have any prompt you want me to write feel free and send me it :)_


	12. UNDONE

**Based on this prompt: **_Imagine Robin and Regina working together to find a potion that'll reverse the infertility potion. (by Imagine_OQ on twitter)_

**In this story there is no Marilena situation to make it easier and less complicated (let's just assume that Marian was brought back and cured and she and Robin didn't have to leave Storybrooke), also there is no Marian's pregnancy**

...

After she did this to herself she regretted it almost immediately. But it was too late. And she was barren. And she thought she wouldn't want another child. She had Henry and he was enough. But time had passed and things had changed and she met Robin and his perfectly dimpled little son Roland and she got to love them. And they loved her. But after some time she felt something was missing. Well, not something, someone. She crawled more than anything for a new child, her child, her and Robin's. She was catching herself on stopping at children's sections at shops looking with tears at little onesies and was eager to spend as much time as possible with little Neal.

And Robin saw that. But he didn't say anything. He knew the truth and decided not to mention the topic until Regina actually wouldn't start the conversation about that. He couldn't deny that the vision of the little girl just like Regina was making him internally happy, but it wasn't possible. And he decided to leave the topic until the right time.

And the time came. One day when Charmings wanted the day for themselves Regina offered to take care of Neal and they gladly let her. So Regina and Robin sat in their living room with overly active two year old boy playing on the carpet in front of them when Regina started crying. Robin just looked at her with question in his gaze. He didn't have to say anything, she started talking herself.

"We can't have it, never" she said in between tears.

"We have our two amazing boys" he tried to make her happier. "We love them and they love us, is there anything else needed?"

"I know, but Roland is Marian's and Henry is also Emma's" she continued sobbing. "And I will be always the one sharing them with others. Never anyone's first choice…"

"You're my first choice, Regina. Always" he said while leaning towards her to gently kiss her. She didn't seem convinced by any of these, but didn't mention the topic until Neal hadn't left their house with the Charmings. Just after she and Robin were laying in their bed she started wondering again.

"What if we could find a way?"

"A way to what?" he asked not exactly knowing where her thoughts were going.

"To make the potion stop working" she explained. "To undo the infertility curse" there was so much hope in her voice that he couldn't disagree with her. Well, after all she was the one that wielded magic.

"I'm sure we will and when we do we'll try to make you happy" he said and after that they both went to sleep.

…

The next day Regian left for her vault without even eating breakfast. She was so desperate to find the way. And Robin let her, well, he didn't have any choice because when he woke up she was already gone. He just found the note on her pillow "IF YOU NEEDED ANYTHING I'M AT MY VAULT, LOVE YOU, REGINA".

Of course he needed something - Regina. So he just made the breakfast for himself and her and left to join her. When he reached her she was sitting on one of the chest with plenty of dusty old tomes of spellbooks by her side.

"I've brought you some food" he said and kissed her forehead. "I figured you didn't have time for such prosaic things like breakfast. Did you find something?"

She just shook her head. He could tell she was sad. There were dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and also puffy red marks from crying.

"Don't worry" he tried to enlighten her mood. "We'll find the way. How can I help?"

She handed him one of the books and he started looking through it. They sat there for quite some time when Regina started breathing heavily. Robin just looked at her and could tell that she found something, but he couldn't figure if it was positive or negative news.

"What's that my dear?" he asked.

"I found the way" she answered and her face was full of smile. "I found the way to stop the potion work!" she exclaimed happily.

"That's great" he said and pulled her towards him into the big hug. "So what do we need?"

She just listed all the ingredients they needed and it seemed they all were somewhere in Storybrooke. They were going to have a baby! When Robin got to know that he just approached her happily and kissed her passionately.

It wasn't the dream after which she was going to wake up with the fake hope. It was as real as it could be and she still couldn't believe it was really happening. After all these years of grieving her potential children and coming in peace with herself she finally was going to be a mother to her own child. Of course she would still love Henry as much as always, but even the image of the little girl (because she was sure it would be a girl) in her arms made her heart beat faster.

And she made it. She followed every step of the recipe trying not to miss any ingredient. When the potion was ready she just looked into Robin's eyes with anticipation and saw happiness and hope in his. She immediately knew that everything was going to be all right. So she slowly raised the glass to her lips and drank its content.

"Kiss me" she said to him, but seeing his puzzled look she repeated "Kiss me, True Love's Kiss is the last ingredient to make it work."

When he did as she said the wave of bright light surrounded them and they knew the curse was broken. She wasn't barren any more.

They were even more sure year after when Regina was holding their newborn daughter in her arms while Robin looked at them with so much love and admiration that she knew she was where she had to be since the very beginning. Fate was never generous for her but this one thing was done right.

...

**So what do you think? I hope you like it :) it's the first not-AU story in this one-shots collection (give me a sigh if I should write more canon stories)**

**A usual favs/revs would be appreciated ;)**


	13. REVENGE

**Based on this prompt**: _Person A gets dumped by their no good ex. As an act of revenge, Person A sleeps with Person B, who's either a friend of the ex or a school nerd. Weeks later, Person A is shocked to find they're pregnant with Person B's baby._

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was visiting my family abroad and had no time to write, I hope this chapter compensates it for you :)**

**It also can be count as one of OQ week's prompt (Fake relationship)**

…..

Never has she thought Daniel would turn out as such an asshole. They were together for three years and being dumped by him was the last thing she suspected. They were freaking happy, at least she thought so. But she must have been wrong, or she was the only one that was happy. She still couldn't understand his motives, they broke up not even a week earlier and she hadn't heard from him ever since. Just like he evaporated into the air. But he didn't and she was going to learn about this in the worst possible way.

As usual near the end of the year she was studying for her exams in the library. And it was obvious that being in the library meant the need for the silence. But it seemed that day silence was the last thing she was going to get, because as soon as she entered the room and sat in her usual spot she heard the giggle between the bookstands. She was angry, she really wanted to pass the stupid history classes and she didn't have time for someone fooling around in the silence zone. She stood up and headed towards the voices with the intention to show them the exit door in not very pleasant way. But when she got there she saw a person she was not prepared to see, or to be more adequate two people. There in between the bookshelves was her ex-boyfriend and her not-ever-friend Zelena in so close contact that she had no doubts what they were doing. And the sounds they were making were a very good indication. The sloppy, wet sound of lips breaking contact were something she was sure would be hard to erase from her memory for a very long time. But she stood there for a few seconds before clearing her throat in a very audible way so that they both turned in her direction.

"Hi Daniel" she said with as much anger in her voice as she could muster. "I was wondering what was wrong with me that you've decided to break with me so suddenly, but now I see I didn't have enough jealousy in me" she said with satisfaction observing their reaction. She knew that Zelena was the most jealous person in their school, she was even called Jealena, she was from the poor family and never really had a boyfriend so seeing others wearing famous designers' clothes and being in relationships made her almost green out of jealousy. And there she was making out with the ex boyfriend of one the most popular girls in school. Fate can be a bitch.

"It's not what you think!" he tried to explain himself, but it didn't lead him nowhere.

"Don't bother" she just said and slapped him on the face as hard as she could.

If she knew it would be so good feeling, she would have done it the moment he told her it was over. She was ready to move on, but not without a little vengeance. If he decided to replace her with this jealous bitch, she could have some fun with some nerdy guy.

But who?

And then her eyes landed on one of the guys who seemed to live in the library. He was quite handsome, with blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He wasn't the typical nerdy style man, but she could manage it. And judging on the way he was looking at her getting near him wasn't going to be hard.

…..

The breaking up of 'the couple' as they were called was something Robin didn't miss. Well, truth be told, he hadn't missed anything connected to Regina Mills since she first appeared in that school. He remembered that day as if it was just few days earlier.

He had history classes with her and seeing her on them was for him the best experience on his first day at school. Everything was wonderful until he found out she had a boyfriend. Of course he knew he didn't have any chance with her, after all he was just the nerdy type and she was the most beautiful girl at school.

So, when after three years of his one sided love for her, he found out she broke up with that Daniel guy, he instantly felt happiness, although he knew he had no chance with a girl like her. For the past week every time he saw her somewhere at school he just couldn't avert his gaze and kept staring at her. He also noticed she spent more time at library than usual and he was beyond happy. He also couldn't stop his curious looks when exactly a week after the couple broke up Daniel showed up at the library with no other than Zelena, their hands entwined and lips connected. 'He's such a bastard" Robin thought and was internally happy that he wasn't with Regina anymore, he didn't deserve a girl as her.

But Robin's heart shattered when not more than five minutes later Regina entered the room. Her mood just as it was for the past week, so she was just pissed. And he knew that the giggles from between the bookshelves wouldn't help. When he saw he stood up and heading towards the noises he knew that nothing good could come out from this. But he didn't expected Regina slapping her ex's face. He could see the content in her eyes and for a moment their eyes met. He quickly turned his gaze to study the fascinating structure of the ceiling, but it didn't change the fact that she saw him staring.

What happened next was something he would never suspect. She quickly approached him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was so shocked that he didn't even have time for a proper reaction. And before he could respond she parted their lips and whispered to his ear

"I'll kiss you again if you grab my hand and leave this room with me" and it wasn't something that would happen to him every day, so he gladly accepted.

When they were leaving he saw fire in Daniel's eyes, although he had no right to be angry at Regina when she had every right to be angry at him. And when they finally were at the school's corridor he looked with anticipation at her awaiting for the next kiss which actually didn't happen. The moment they were out of Daniel's reach she let go of his hand and headed her way without even a word.

He should have seen it coming. How could that girl even pay attention on him? He was just her tool of vengeance on her ex. The tool that happened to be crazy in love in her since the moment he met her.

…..

She was so proud of herself. Kissing that guy in front of Daniel was a brilliant idea. The look on her ex's face was just priceless. She just needed to came up with the plan that would made him regret even more that he broke up with her. As for then she needed to get back to her classes.

"I've heard you've kissed Robin" was the first words that her friend Tink said to her.

"Who?" asked Regina really not knowing who she was talking about. She didn't recollect knowing any guy named Robin.

"The cute nerdy guy from history classes" her friend explained. "The one you kissed in front of Daniel in the library."

"Ahh, him" Regina had no idea that it would spread in the school so fast. "Well, it was just because Daniel was there with that bitch Zelena."

"Poor Robin" mumbled Tink under her breath. She knew how he was looking at Regina and after being kissed by her the looks definitely won't disappear, on the contrary, they will be more often and intense.

"What did you say?" asked Regina hearing her friend speaking something.

"Uhm, nothing" Tink knew that comments about Robin being smitten with Regina weren't going to do any good for poor guy.

"You're lying!" implied Regina. "I know that look, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, I'm not telling you that the guy you've kissed just happens to be a guy who is in love with you since the first grade…" after saying that Tink instantly regretted it. Well, anyone would seeing devilish smirk on Regina's face. She was up to something and Tink needed to know what was that. Because even the thought of making Robin miserable as the result of her spilling his secret made her want to go back in time and not speaking to Regina about all of this.

"Then I exactly know what will I do..." said her raven-haired friend.

"And what may that be?"

"I'm going to take him on the school ball. I'm going to make Daniel regret breaking up with me."

For some reason Tink was sure Regina's plan will end badly, especially for Robin.

...

He hadn't heard from Regina since their kiss, which was almost one week earlier. But he was already preparing himself for Monday, which was the day when they were supposed to have history classes. And he was really stressed. Because since the kiss his feelings for her seemed to explode and him being smitten turned into him in love. So the history classes were going to be either very good or very bad.

The day started unusually for him. In the moment he entered the school building Regina approached him and hugged him. He was so shocked that he couldn't even properly react. Then she pushed him to the nearest wall on which hung a big poster with the school ball's advertisement. He just looked at it not knowing what it meant. Then she finally decided to speak.

"You and I are going there together" but seeing his puzzled look she added "As a couple" then she kissed him on the cheek and went to meet her friends.

For what seemed like few minutes Robin stood there without moving. His moment of ecstasy was stopped by his friend Killian who approached him.

"What's the matter, mate?" he asked "You look like you saw the ghost."

"Well, even better" answered Robin "Regina Mills wants to go to the school ball with me!" he said not even trying to hide his happiness.

"Don't you think it's some kind of trap, mate?" Killian seemed concerned with his friend's enthusiasm "After she kissed you last week she didn't even say a word to you."

"I won't know what she's up to until I don't try" Robin tried to reason his behaviour.

And for him it was enough. Just the fact that the most beautiful girl at school asked him to go to a ball with her made his dreams come true.

…

A month later Robin was ready to pick Regina and go to the ball. He was wearing well-fitting black suit and deeply blue tie (as his mother told him it perfectly matched the color of his eyes). He knocked on the door of big Mills' house and waited for his date to come. But what he saw when she opened the door was nothing he expected.

Regina was wearing the most beautiful black dress that perfectly hugged her whole form and showed her every curve. She looked stunning. And she looked stunning for him. Robin couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Can we go or are you going to stare at me all night?" asked Regina nervously.

"Of course, m'lady" answered Robin showing her the way to his yellow bug.

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Regina when she saw his car. "I guess I'm driving today" she said and opened the door of her black mercedes.

The way passed in silence, just as they both lost their eagerness to speak. But the moment they entered the ballroom she grabbed his hand and it stayed in her embrace for the rest of the night.

At first they headed to the bar and ordered their drinks, of course alcohol-free, after all it was the school ball. But it wasn't any barrier for regina who had her own booze in her bag and didn't even wait for him to object when she poured it to both of their glasses.

After few drinks they were loose enough to start to dance. Regina's eyes never left Daniel and the moments she realised he was watching the she glued herself to Robin even more, sometimes even kissed him. And Robin was too happy to see any signs she didn't care for him at all. For him Regina in his arms was enough to forget about the whole world.

….

When the ball ended they were both more than tipsy. Her booze was a really strong stuff. And for young people like them it was enough to forget about everything that was happening.

So if they ended naked in her car making out and doing a lot more who could blame them?

…

For the next weeks things went back to normal, which was Regina being the most popular girl at school and Robin being just quite sexy nerdy guy. Well, it was like that until one day when Regina approached Robin with little white object in hand.

"It's yours" she said and left him holding the pregnancy test with a big plus sign.

He was dumbfounded and happy at the same time.

"How do you know it's mine?" he asked going after her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered "You were my first."

And after that she left for her classes.

….

**It's possible I'll continue that, because leaving it like this is just merciless ;) **

**Let me know if I should make the second part for it**

**Revs/favs would be welcomed :)**


	14. REVENGE pt 2

**As I promised here you have a second part of REVENGE**

**It can be a little cheesy/fluffy in some moments, but I just can't write a good angst**

**All the mistakes are mine (unbetaed since the very beginning, and I'm not native)**

**All the rights belong to A&amp;E and ABC**

…..

"_Isn't it obvious?" she answered "You were my first." _Those words rang in Robin's ears for quite some time even after Regina left.

He heard that but he couldn't believe that. She was with Daniel for three years and he was sure there was more between them than just exchanging kisses and hugs. But it seemed he was wrong. She was a virgin and she lost that with him. She lost herself to him. He was happy and troubled at the same time. She was also the first girl he slept with, but he didn't think it was some kind of surprise to anyone. He was a nerd guy, but she was the hottest girl at school and used to be a part of the hottest and the most popular couple at school.

He hadn't seen her since she told him about the pregnancy and he already missed her. He still couldn't forget conceiving this life with Regina, after all it was his first time and it was something nobody forgets. He was afraid that she might come up with something stupid. But he was the father as much as she was the mother, so he was sure he had any saying in the matter. And he wanted to keep it no matter what. He might have been seventeen and he knew that baby meant responsibility, but the idea of getting rid of it was something unacceptable for him. So he needed to reach Regina and speak about this whole situation.

…

She was pissed at herself. How could she be so stupid and drink at the ball. She was sure that if she hadn't she wouldn't be pregnant right now. It was already next month and the pregnancy was wearing her off. Never had she thought that the morning sickness would start so early. And she could admit that she wanted to get rid of that baby at first. But after few hours of thinking it through she knew she couldn't do it. It didn't matter that she was seventeen and still had to go to school. She knew that she'll get help with raising this child. She still had no idea what to do with this Robin guy though. She didn't love him, she barely knew him, but they were going to have a baby together and that was something they needed to discuss.

…

They'd met at neutral place which was a cafe near school. At first it was really awkward. The usual popular and talkative Regina was gone and her place took scared teenager not sure what her future will bring. He couldn't blame her, he didn't know how to start their conversation either. After all it was going to be the life changing talk and it needed to be really serious and responsible.

"I want you to keep it" Robin finally broke the silence, but still didn't dare to look REgina in the eyes.

"Who said I won't?" she asked, quite offended.

"Well, nobody, but I assumed…"

"You assumed wrongly" she cut him mid-sentence.

"Sorry…" he was ashamed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We? she seemed to like answering with questions.

"After all I'm the father, so I should be responsible for this child too."

"I guess you're right" she was more and more opened towards him "But it doesn't mean we're a couple. Because we're NOT" she overly accented word 'not', as if he wasn't aware of that fact.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm afraid we have to tell our parents first.."

"You haven't told them yet?" he was shocked, he'd never assume that he was the first one who got to know.

"I realised we needed to figure out on what are we standing first" she explained.

"I appreciate this and I assure you that I'll help you through it all" he said with a big smile and squeeze of her hand.

"Thank you" she just said and accepted his touch.

They sat there in silence for the next few minutes waiting for someone to break the silence between them.

"So…" she started but words didn't seem to fit.

"Yeah" he agreed to that non-statement.

This situation was really awkward and they had no idea what to do next.

"So, what is our plan for the next eight months?" he asked.

"For now, telling our parents, for later, I have no idea" she answered sincerely.

"It may sound stupid, but maybe we could exchange our cell's numbers? So that you could contact me any time you needed something" he wasn't sure of what kind of answer to expect, but he was sure it was the kind of thing he wanted.

"It doesn't sound stupid" she reassured him as she reached for his phone to save her number on it.

As they were sure they had each other's numbers they parted, probably it was a good decision, because their meeting was becoming more and more awkward.

…

"You're what? asked Tink in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant" repeated Regina.

For the next few seconds her friend was quiet as never before in her life.

"But how?"

"I think you know how it happens" answered amused Regina.

"I mean wit who?"

That was the most difficult part of their conversation for Regina. She was prepared for 'I said so' from her friend, but surprisingly when she answered with Robin's name she hadn't heard any of that.

"I hope this'll help you understand."

"Understand what?" asked Regina with puzzled look.

"Understand what toying with other people's feelings can result with" answered Tink.

…

The first trimester of pregnancy went quite smooth, not counting morning sickness at the beginning. At the end of third month Regina was already a little chubby and her bump started showing. Even telling her parents went better than she supposed. Cora was excited at the news informing Regina about the difficulties with getting pregnant that run in their family. But the sweetest thing that could happen to her was Robin. He was so supporting and loving all the time. They met few times during every month. She shared her experiences with him and he helped her at school with tests and after school with carrying all the stuff that could overload her.

She couldn't and wouldn't admit it to anyone, but getting to know him made her fall for him.

So, when it came to her first ultrasound she was sure who to take with her.

…

He was more than excited when Regina asked him to assist her during her first ultrasound. Of course he wanted to go. More than anything.

When they finally entered the doctor's surgery he felt a little anticipation. He was more than ready to meet his child. So when Regina laid on the bed he grabbed her hand and didn't let go of it until the examination ended.

"Do you want to know the gender of your baby?" asked the doctor. "It may be a little too early, but there is a chance that the image will be clear enough for us to see."

Robin and Regina just looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They wanted to know.

"Well, so as you can or rather can't see certain parts" the doctor laughed a little. "There is a big probability that it's a girl."

In that moment they looked at each other again and the only thing they could see was adoration or maybe even love.

They were going to have a daughter. And even if there was only highest possibility for that, Regina somehow felt that it was the little girl she was having.

…

At the end of second trimester there was no way for Regina to hide her pregnancy from the whole school. Earlier on all the oversized sweaters and blouses made theirs work, but Regina seemed to gain many too much weight for her stage of pregnancy. She had pretty good idea what was the reason of that. Her little one seemed to crave for all kinds of sweet and unhealthy food. And she couldn't blame her for that, it was all soooooo good.

So when it came to make her pregnancy official Robin was there by her side. they collected all her not-so-close friends and informed they about their situation. Some of them was shocked, some were not, well considering Regina's size it wasn't hard to figure what was going on. But the fact that it was Robin's child was the most shocking part. True, they became such a good friends since their first talk, but most of their acquaintances thought that the baby was a break-up-gift from Daniel. That information was offensive for Regina, but the reassuring squeeze from Robin helped her come to her senses and calm down.

Telling Daniel was quite a different story. She met him alone, without any prying eyes, even without Robin. She wanted it to be just them and her little girl.

"So, you might have heard the rumours" she started and seeing him looking at her swollen stomach she continued "And, as you might have already figured they're true. I am pregnant."

"I've been waiting for this talk for the past three months Regina" he said and really astonished her. "Well, why are you so shocked? We've been together for more than three years and I know your body like anybody else. It'd be unusual to gain so much weight, no offense, in so short amount of time" he explained slowly.

"You knew all this time and you haven't said anything?"

"I've been waiting for you to finally talk to me" he simply said. "I'd understand." he reassured her. "But I don't understand one thing: why him?"

"I don't know, at first it was supposed to be a revenge on you, but later on I began to think that he wasn't so bad choice."

"So you love him?"

"I slowly start to admit to myself that I may."

"So I guess I have to wish good luck to you both" he stated.

"And what about you and Zelena?"

"We're long over" he answered. "After breaking up with you and being with her for a while I realised that any of you was the one for me and right now I'm with Marian" he explained.

Hearing that made Regina even more sure that Daniel wasn't the guy for her and she pitied this Marian girl, because she knew that her relationship with Daniel won't last long.

And she was shocked that they conversation went so smooth, without unnecessary shouts and dilemmas.

…

At the end of the third trimester she and Robin were officially a couple. She could admit that she was never happier in her life.

They started this boyfriend-girlfriend thing on her birthday. It was February, cold as fuck and they were lying in her room cuddled together exchanging lazy sloppy kisses (which was quite fresh for them) when he stopped and just simply asked her

"We're already more than couple, but I need to ask you. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

And she simply answered him with enthusiastic 'YES'.

Who could see it at the beginning of their acquaintance that they would come to this point? Just the nerdy guy stealing glances at the most beautiful girl in class while she was busy with her boyfriend.

And now here they are. Regina calling Robin in the middle of the night on 6th April saying him only few words 'My waters just broke' and him being at her side only few minutes later still in his pyjamas. But who cares? He is just about to become a father and it's the middle of the night, so who will see him anyway?

Ten painful hours later they are in the hospital room. Already as the family. The three of them Regina, Robin and their little miracle that helped her parents find each other and fall in love. They are eighteen, they know it won't be easy, but they don't care.

They are together and it's all that matters.

…..

**And what do you think? Favs/revs would be appreciated**


	15. MARKED

**Sorry for not posting for a while, but I really really didn't have time to write :(**

**I'm already excited for the second episode of this season, since it's going to be Regna-centric!**

**Based on an amazing prompt I found somewhere on the internet (won't give it to you not to spoil the whole plot :P) and fell in love with.**

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

The world she lived in was strange. Every human was marked, well, almost. She wasn't. She had no idea how it worked, but the very first words your soulmate spoke to you were permanently written on your skin, just like tattoo. But it was much more meaningful, this meant that your souls were connected in every way, it meant you were going to spend the rest of your life with the person whose words were written on your body. The placement of the words was an individual matter of the soulmates and she was always wondering which part of her body was designed for that purpose.

Regina guessed the whole soulmate thing wasn't just for her as the years passed and her body was still unmarked.

…

Since she was five years old she always imagined how meeting her soulmate would look like. In her dreams it was always some kind of romantic scenery with classical music and prince on the white stallion. She played with her Barbie dolls and wrote with her childish style of writing some kind of romantic cheesy lines from all the romcoms she saw. Especially after learning about her parents first meeting at the school ball when they became the king and the queen and spoke _"Your majesty"_ in unison just to have it on their calves minutes later.

…

At the age of ten she was having her first boyfriend, Daniel. She knew he wasn't the one for her, but maybe even better… Just the awareness that at the age of ten you found the person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life was overwhelming for her. The best example was her older sister who at the age of twelve fell of the swing only to be caught by Walsh and had the _"I'll catch you" _on the right side of her rib cage with his _"Thanks" _in the exact same place. They became friends and all, but decided to part ways for some time only to meet again more than ten years later to reunite and let their feelings start anew. It was a good decision because being in one relationship for the whole life could be boring and they wanted to try everything before finally starting living their happily ever after

…

When she started high school she was really hoping for her prince to finally appear. But all the boys she'd met weren't the ones for her. It was the time when most of her friends started getting their markings, Mary Margaret amongst them.

It was a really funny story, because there was a party at one of the most popular boy's home. His name was David and Mary had a really big crush on him, but the only opportunity for her to see him was on the baseball field since he was in the school team. So they decided to go.

David was standing by the door and welcoming all his guests. When they were entering he looked at them with puzzlement not knowing who they were.

"_My name is Mary Margaret"_ Regina's friend said and they saw the pain in the boy's eyes when the letters started appearing on his forearm. More and more guests were coming so he just said _"I will find you" _going back to the others while the tears started falling from MM's eyes out of pain, or maybe joy. _Probably both_, thought Regina.

Later that night she found the pair making out in the garden.

…

Next in row was Tink. She met her second half in the amusement park. In fact the words that appeared on her lower back were the reason that she was called Tink instead of Rose. After all, what was the other option when the man of your life was named Peter and the words were _"And straight on till morning" _said at Peter Pan's ride.

…

She had been on multiple dates since then with men who were supposed to be _perfect matches _as all her friends used to call them, but when after the first _hello_s nothing happened, she started giving up, she guessed anyone would. She was almost 30, for God's sake!

She was the only person at work who wasn't "marked" yet. Sometimes people were watching at her with disgust as if she was having two heads or something. But it wasn't her problem, she was just lonely.

...

Tink's 27th birthday was coming and all of them were preparing an amazing party for her. After all, she was the youngest of them and was still eager to celebrate getting older. Regina was responsible for catering. Everyone knew her lasagna was the best one and her famous apple turnovers were always the first to disappear from the tables. But truth be told, making just these two dishes was exhausting enough for her after all day at work.

She decided to make her job a little easier and call the restaurant to order other desserts and meals.

"Sherwood food, Will's speaking, how can I help you?" sounded strongly accented voice on the other side of the receiver.

Regina ordered all the needed food and was given the information that the delivery boy was going to be there in no more than half an hour.

She got back to her other chores and completely forgot about the food. So when the doorbell rang she jumped out of fear. She opened the door so fiercely that the delivery boy, or rather delivery man (she'd say very handsome man) almost dropped the dishes.

"_Bloody hell!"_ he exclaimed with very sexy british accent and in that exact moment she felt incredible pain in her left upper arm. She hissed and squeezed it with her other arm hoping to soothe the unpleasant feeling. Unfortunately the pain stayed, but she could feel little bulges forming on her sore arm. And when she looked at it she could see the perfect _"Bloody hell!" _engraved on her skin meant to be there forever.

"_It's you"_ she managed to say only to see the same reaction when he felt pain on his left upper arm.

She looked once again at the letters on her arm only to giggle at the ridiculousness of those words. Out of all the possibilities she was going to stay with _"Bloody hell!" _for the rest of her life, but looking at the man in front of her once again she decided that she could live with it. And seeing puzzlement mixed with something like excitement on his face she could tell that he wasn't disappointed either.

…

She invited him to the party, but warned not to expose their arms, just to go there as friends. She knew what MM's reaction would be and she tried to avoid it by all costs as long as she could. But she really wanted the "delivery boy" to go with her, so that they could meet each other.

The second words they exchanged were their names, so she knew his was Robin. As she took a deep breath she could smell the forest aroma and she already loved it.

Luckily when they got at the party nobody suspected anything, everyone was so busy with doing everything Tink wanted. They had time to get to know each other. She found out he moved from London only few months before to help his brother (Will) with his business. His brother moved to USA when he met his soulmate while she was on student's exchange in the UK and thought that bringing Robin here would be a good idea for a fresh start since he was 32 and still alone.

So here they were at the party talking and laughing as if they knew each other for all their lives. Well, perhaps it was true. After all their souls were connected in a mysterious way only to find each other at that exact day.

Fate was a funny thing and since that night _"Bloody hell!" _ were going to be Regina's favorite words.

…..

**That's it. I hope you liked it. When I found that prompt I fell in love with it (of course I changed it a little for me to like, but the main idea of **'the first words your soulmate ever say to you are written on your skin' **remained) **

**Fav/rev and let me know what do you think :)**


	16. HOME

**Sorry for not uploading for a while, but life happened. I had to write my bachelor's paper and it's almost done (just about one page left). So I decided to write something for you instead, because I missed my OTP so much!**

**Based on a song.**

* * *

"Have I ever told you how I felt in love with you?" asked Robin while tracing patterns on his wife's back when they were both lying naked under their covers.

"I don't think you did, I'd remember it" answered Regina, curiosity in her eyes.

"You remember our parties at college, right?" he asked and chuckled at the memory. The parties were something hard to forget.

"That I do, maybe not all of them, though" she chuckled too.

"I'm sure you remember this one" he said and pecked his wife's upper lip in place where little, but deep scar was situated.

* * *

"_You won't drink it" teased Tink._

"_Won't I?" Regina felt challenged. She'd already drunk many too many drinks. She was more than tipsy, but she didn't care. She'd just passed her finals and she could drink as much as she wanted, especially when she was at the party. She studied political sciences wanting to replace her father as a mayor in her hometown - Storybrooke. When she first came to Boston she didn't know a soul, but fortunately she was placed in one room with Rose (who after one of Halloweens became Tink, because of her costume). Rose was the opposite of Regina, outgoing and easy to make friends, while mayor's daughter was more closed and shy, probably because of her not-really-nice mother who successfully deterred all of Regina's potential friends. _

_After that Regina downed her drink immediately regretting the move. She sprinted towards the nearest bathroom feeling the content of her stomach dangerously reaching her mouth. Fortunately she managed to get there just in time. When she was done puking she decided to take a breath of fresh air. And it was her mistake, because after opening the window she fell. Just like that. Her awareness of distance was so skewed by alcohol that in a second she found herself in the bushes outside bleeding all over the place and feeling incredible pain in her face._

"_Are you alright?" asked accented male voice "I'm calling for the ambulance!"_

"_Yes, I'm fine" she managed to say before she passed out. 'Never admit you're hurting, Regina' her mother's voice sounded in her head._

_When she regained her consciousness she wasn't in the ambulance, but she felt she was moving._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

"_In my car" answered accented voice. "Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me. Do you need anything?"_

"_Like last wish before death?" she joked, but anyone of them laughed, she lost quite a big amount of blood, she could still be in danger. "Do you have any cigarettes? That would be my last before I die.."_

"_I have, but you won't die."_

"_How do you know, you don't even know me" she said. "Who are you by the way?"_

"_I'm Robin, the host of the party and your private chauffeur. And you are Tink's friend, I assume?"_

"_Yes, and the name is Regina."_

"_Nice to meet you, Regina"_

"_Nice to meet you too, Robin"_

* * *

"It was then?" Regina asked in shock. "It was the first time you even saw me!"

"But you made quite an impression, babe" he answered kissing her temple.

"Why?" she was still shocked. "Was my blood so tempting?"

"Not your blood, your brain."

* * *

"_We're here!" Robin announced and let Regina out of his car._

_When they entered the ER one of the nurses immediately took care of Regina. She looked worse than she felt. All because of her cut lip. They took her to the closed room to examine her and see if she wasn't hurt any further. At the same time Robin was waiting and worrying. But how could he worry for someone he'd only just met? His thoughts were stopped when the nurse let him get into Regina's room._

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm fine…"_

"_You've been saying it since you fell out of the window and neither time it was true.."_

"_It'll left the scar."_

"_What?"_

"_It will left the scar on my lip" she repeated, tears in the corners of her eyes._

"_Scars are sexy" he said making her smile._

"_Hold your horses, boy. You met me today" she chuckled._

"_And yet you like me already" he joked_

"_Don't be so full of yourself, let's say I tolerate you" she laughed, the perspective of the scar long forgotten._

_One week later they went for their first date. Thanks to Robin Regina got to love her scar. Every time she was mad at herself for falling out of the window he kissed it reminding her that it was the scar that connected them and that seemed to soothe her._

* * *

"And you?" he asked "When did you fell in love with me?"

"That, my love, is the story for another night" she answered and kissed him."Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**If you wonder on the song it was Home by** **Edward Sharpe and Magnetic Zeros **** (you'll know what fragment was my inspiration..)**

**Did you like it? Leave Fav/Rev to let me know :)**


	17. WEDDING

**It' been so long since I posted anything here. But the way A&amp;E decided to lead things between my beloved couple made me lose my inspiration and mood to write anything at all, but this crazy idea just came and declined to go away, so here it is, another OS**

**I hope my writing has improved since the last time**

**I don't own any rights for the characters, only the idea of this story.**

* * *

She could feel that it was a bad idea. After all how could you explain going to a wedding as a plus one with a man you're seeing for the second time in your life. But he was asking so nicely and their mothers were friends so it was the honorable thing to do.

It all started few weeks before the wedding. They decided to meet earlier, so that it wouldn't be totally awkward at the ceremony. They went for a tea to a nice place. But, for the God's sake, the meeting was disastrous. Regina was always thinking of herself as shy, but the guy was just too quiet. She needed to start the conversation to avoid the silence that was really dangerously hanging above them. But she somehow managed.

And she was sure to go because she went to a shopping trip with her friends and found just perfect black fitting dress. When accused that black was more suitable for a funeral she denied claiming it as "her color". After all, who could blame her? The tightness of the dress made her look incredibly sexy in it and she hoped that she could make him loosen a little (and she hoped that alcohol on the party would help in that too). But nothing went as planned.

* * *

On the day of the ceremony he came to pick her from her house, which she appreciated, but from the first moment she could tell that her look didn't have it's planned effect. He was still as rigid as on their first meeting. She could tell that he liked her, but he was just too withdrawn.

Well, she could admit that Daniel had something in him. He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. But for fuck's sake, she had no idea what he liked because he was so intimidated or just so boring that he hadn't told her that. But there wasn't any spark between them, nothing (at least not from her side, if he liked her, she couldn't tell, he was so quiet).

The real fun began at the ceremony. When the priest introduced the couple that was to be wed she barely could keep her laugh. Because, of course, her lovely partner didn't even told her this little information before the wedding. The only thing she knew was that the bride was his cousin. So when the priest welcomed everybody at the wedding of Marian and Robin she barely stopped herself. After all, Marian wasn't common name and the fact that she found man named Robin was just hilarious.

But when she looked closer at the happy couple she felt something weird. Especially when she looked at the groom. To say he was handsome would be an understatement. He was gorgeous. She felt the things she was supposed to feel for her partner for the evening. Pull. Incredibly strong pull. One that was very unhealthy to feel for the man she was seeing for the first time from afar at his wedding. Worst thing was just to happen, when they started saying their vows.

She was totally unprepared for the fact that he was British. So when his voice sounded in the speakers she melted. His accent was so sexy, that she felt wetness pooling between her legs. This night was going to be very dangerous. Not to mention that just the few minutes before she was almost ready to stop the wedding at the priest's "If someone has something against…" But luckily her common sense wasn't entirely dead, yet.

* * *

When the party started and the newly wed couple was to begin their first dance Regina couldn't help but chuckle. Of course they've chosen the main song from Robin Hood movie. So, when "Everything I Do" sounded in the speakers she was still laughing and trying to hide it from the rest of guests and the groom happened to be quite a good distraction. He was such an amazing dancer. His every move looked as if he was floating in the room, which couldn't be said about his bride. Another thing Regina spotted was that he wasn't even looking at his wife while she had her eyes only on him. And how did she know that? Because she couldn't take her eyes from him and if from time to time their looks met she shyly tried to examine the structure of the floor or ceiling.

"How long have they been together?" she asked her partner for the night while trying to avoid looking at the handsome groom.

"A year or so," he answered not really paying attention to things happening around him as if he was somewhere else. "I don't really know, we aren't close."

Regina could tell they weren't close, because since the beginning of the ceremony Daniel hadn't even started a small talk with his cousin. Well, he hadn't even started a small talk with her either, so she was getting more bored with each passing second. That was until the next round of dancing started.

The person responsible for entertaining guests announced that each man was supposed to ask a woman to dance with him. There was a catch, though. He couldn't ask his date, groom included. So, all the men started circling the dance floor chaotically in search for the partner for the next dance. To say Regina was shocked when the groom approached her was understatement. There was so many of women, he could ask anyone, especially his family, since it wouldn't look so weird. After all, being the person for whom the party was held and asking one of few people who weren't from the family must have looked really weird. But, truth be told, Regina hadn't really thought about it, because she was mesmerized just by looking at his amazing blue eyes. How was it possible she hadn't noticed those earlier? Oh right, he was the groom, she wasn't supposed to look that much at him.

Whoever was responsible for music must have a really sick sense of humour, because they decided to play the slowest song since the beginning of the party. So, Regina had no other choice than to accept Robin's hug and let him lead her on the dance floor. She was sure she was better dancer than Marian, after all her mother was sure to enroll her to dance classes since she was merely six. She could also feel the eyes of other guests on her. One of the looks was the strongest and she felt as if the laser was drilling through her back. Without even one glance in that direction she could tell it was the bride eyeing her with jealousy. But she couldn't care less, because at that moment the only thing engulfing her completely was the amazing smell of forest and the safeness of being in Robin's arms.

"I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you, Milady," he said. His accent making things to her insides.

"That's because we hadn't been introduced," she answered with smile. "My name is Regina."

"It's really nice to meet you, lady Regina," he said and kissed her knuckles like any proper gentleman would. "I take it you are family with my lovely wife?"

"Not at all," Regina chuckled. "I came here with her cousin, Daniel, but it seems he isn't able to form any coherent sentence, so he isn't very good of a partner. Not to mention, I see him for the second time in my life."

Now he was chuckling alongside her. Because they both looked in Daniel's direction and it seemed the only partner he could find was his aunt who was also a nun.

"He seems to be quite an interesting human being," he said, wide smile still gracing his face and showing amazing dimples.

"I have no idea, it's not like he talks to me" and then they were both laughing too loud, considering that all eyes turned in their direction, some of family members even shaking their heads with disapproval.

The dance finished much too quickly for my liking. Leaving Robin's arms felt like leaving the safety of my own house, even my own bed and it felt so so wrong. After all, he married Marian merely few hours ago. But still, it also felt incredibly right, the universe had really strange sense of humour.

By the end of the wedding, after she came back from the restroom she found a card with a phone number and "Call me, Robin xx" under her wine glass. And if that made her heart flutter a little, she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Because how could something that felt so right be wrong? Oh yes, it could, because he was married, but that was something she would worry about when she comes home and thinks everything through, tight then she let her feelings engulf her.

**Yeah, I know it was so so wrong, but my brain refused to let go this idea, so there it was.**

**I may write second part of it, but I won't promise anything**

**faves/follows/reviews would be appreciated**


End file.
